Dans une cage d'ascenseur ou prise au piège ?
by babacool
Summary: Hinata n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Naruto et pourtant ce n'est pas elle qu'il va épouser.Naruto la hait pour ce qu'elle lui a fait par le passé et pourtant il l'accepte à la réception de ses fiançailles.Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils seront face à face ?


One-Shot : _**Dans une Cage d'ascenseur…(ou Prise au piège ?)**_

**Crédit :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent mais au grand et talentueux M. kishimoto^^

Une voiture de sport se gara devant un Hôtel cinq étoiles. Une jeune et belle brune aux yeux nacrés descendit de la voiture. Marchant en direction de l'Hôtel, le conducteur l'interpella depuis sa voiture.

- Hinata ! (_haussant d'une voix rauque_).

Elle refit demi-tour, l'allant le voir. Arrivant devant le véhicule, il baissa la vitre du coté passager.

- (_Le regardant droit dans les yeux_) Oui, Gaara ? dit-elle (_d'une voix douce_).

La revoyant et ne détachant plus son regard du sien, il n'y ouvrit la bouche.

- (_Détournant les yeux et regardant droit devant lui_) Non rien, dit-il (_simplement_).

- Ga…Gaara…

- Appel moi quand toute cette mascarade sera fini. Je viendrai te chercher, la coupa-t-il (_sèchement_).

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il mit les gaz et partit à toute allure.

Elle savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Elle soupira. Elle se détestait tellement parfois, et si seulement c'était « _juste de temps en temps_ ». En vérité cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'elle ne supportait plus l'image qu'elle reflétait.

Ressassant le passé, Hinata traversa le hall de l'Hôtel ne faisant pas attention aux hommes qui la dévoraient des yeux. En effet, il n'y avait pas à dire Hinata était une belle jeune femme de ses haut de ses vingt- six ans. Portant une petite robe noire en mousseline mettant en valeur sa poitrine opulente et ses épaules à nues sans oublier les escarpins dorées et les longs collants noirs qui valorisaient ses longues jambes, elle était à couper le souffle tout simplement. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en forme de chignon froissé laissant sa frange carré de devant et deux ou trois mèches qui encadraient parfaitement son visage enfantin.

D'ailleurs un des hommes ne se fit pas prier et est venu l'accoster devant l'ascenseur qu'elle attendait.

- Mademoiselle, puis-je me permettre de vous dire que ce soir vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle! Laisser moi vous dire aussi que je suis scandalisé de voir une femme de telle beauté ne pas être accompagnée. Au nom de la gente masculine veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses et laissez moi vous offrir un verre avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dit-il (_d'un sourire charmeur_).

Se retournant pour lui faire face et voulant voir de qui il s'agissait, elle rougit face à élégance et au charisme qui émanait de cet homme. Repensant au compliment qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne put rougir que d'avantage. Avant qu'elle ne dise ou fasse quoique soit, un autre homme s'était déjà approché, attrapant le poignet d'Hinata, la ramenant près de lui et s'adressant au _pseudo_-_séducteur _:

- Garde tes belles paroles pour quelqu'un d'autres car elle est prise figure toi. C'est ma…ma femme (_la serrant encore plus prés_). Alors si la prochaine fois, je te vois roder encore près d'elle, je ne te garantie pas que tu pourras encore compter sur ta belle gueule d'ange et sur tes belles paroles de beau parleur pour les mettre dans ton plumard, menaça-t-il (_d'une voix grave serrant son poing gauche_).

Levant la tête et fixant la personne qui la serrait si près de lui, son cœur rata un battement. Elle voulut reculer mais il la serra contre lui d'avantage.

Quant au séducteur voyant la tête sérieuse de cet homme et tenant plus que tout à son visage, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu lâchant dans la foulé qu'il avait subitement quelque chose à faire.

Voyant qu'il détalé comme un lapin, il desserra son étreinte et attrapa le poignet d'Hinata et partirent vers une autre cage d'escalier.

- (_Lâchant brutalement son poignet_) Cette ascenseur est réservé pour les invités et la famille en vu de la réception que nous avons organisé. Cela t'évitera de croiser ce « _genre _» d'individus, siffla-t-il.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire que c'était lui. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ces trois dernières années. Il était resté le même que, dans ses souvenirs : grand, la peau bronzé, une musculature bien définie, les mêmes cheveux couleur dorées et ses yeux bleues couleur océan. Quel regard il avait ! Elle pouvait s'y perdre des journées et des journées entières… Décidément rien n'avait changé chez lui. Excepté ce sourire, son sourire, qu'il n'affichait plus en sa présence. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à cet instant.

Elle continua à le détailler de haut en bas. Décidément il était toujours aussi beau voire plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Comparé à cet homme, l'autre homme était devenu fade et sans éclat. Cet homme, celui qui faisait battre toujours son cœur, incarnait pour elle l'élégance à l'état pur, la confiance, le courage et cet air mystérieux et légèrement sauvage. Dans son costume bleu marine avec sa chemise blanche col ouvert et sa cravate noir slim dénouée, il était tout simplement sublime à ses yeux.

Bien entendu, le voir ainsi cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose puisqu'elle savait que ce bel homme était destiné à une autre.

Oui, elle aimait cet homme, elle aimait à la folie. Elle, elle aimait tellement fort qu'elle était prête à s'affliger toute la soirée cette image de « lui » et de « elle » heureux, juste pour le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il soit marié et scellant ainsi définitivement son destin à cette femme. Oui, elle aime plus que tout cet homme.

Cela, lui faisait mal à en mourir puisqu'elle savait que cet amour ne sera plus jamais partagé.

Bien sûr, en apparence, elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas laisser le moindre signe de tristesse qui l'a submergé à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

Donc c'est dans cet esprit là que Hinata lui adressa la parole :

- Mer…merci…mais…Tu…tu (_se reprenant_) tu n'étais pas obligé d'agir ainsi. Je…je _(essayant de_ _choisir les bons mots appropriés_) je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seule. Les gens pourraient se faire de fausse idée, finit-elle (_tout bas et baissant les yeux_).

Il posa son regard sur elle et il eut un rictus. Ce n'était pas son sourire si emblématique et chaleureux c'était juste une moue moqueuse.

- Hmm…Hinata ! Vu comment tu rougissais, je ne crois pas ! Il lui a suffit de quelques compliments pour qu'il te mette dans un tel état. Encore deux ou trois compliments et c'était juste qu'une question de minute avant que tu n'atterrisses dans son lit. Tiens, j'y pense…C'était surement de cette façon que Gaara t'a…

Avant même que Naruto finisse sa phrase, elle lui avait mit une gifle monumentale. On pouvait encore voir les traces de doigts sur sa joue rosie du à l'impact. Il n'y s'attendait vraiment pas. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Juste après l'avoir giflé, Hinata regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle affichait une mine horrifiée, tandis que Naruto se massa la joue. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu le « _toucher_ » ainsi. Avant même qu'elle ne réfléchisse, le coup était déjà partit. A ce moment là, il était aussi surpris qu'elle n'était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle voulut immédiatement s'excuser mais l'ascenseur venait d'arriver et il rentra dedans. Elle le suivit.

A l'intérieur de l'ascenseur :

- Na…Naruto, je…je ne voulais pas…excu…

- (_Se massant la joue_) T'excuse pas, c'est moi qui a mal agit. Je me suis emporté, je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi. Cela ne me regardait pas et je n'avais pas à te faire ce genre de réflexion. Quant aux gens, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en préoccupé, je m'en soucis peu. Ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir que Sakura sait à quel point je l'aime et de savoir qu'elle m'aime en retour. C'est tout ce qui compte, la coupa-t-il (_impassible_).

Elle eut tout même un pincement au cœur voire plus qu'un _pincement_ en entendant le nom de sa fiancée et l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle se reprit vite.

- Je…je veux tout même m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à te gifler. Que soit mérité ou pas, personne ne devrait à subir des actes violents même si c'est une gifle. Je suis contre la violence quelque soit. En fait, je…je crois…ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir.

Elle s'approcha de la boite de commande de l'ascenseur. Ayant l'intention d'appuyer sur le bouton zéro, Naruto attrapa son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il regardait droit devant lui.

- Si tu insistes tellement, j'accepte tes excuses, dit-il (_d'une voix neutre_). (_Tournant son regard vers elle_) Je ne veux pas que tu partes… (_Se grattant la tête et détournant son regard_) enfin pour une simple broutille, si c'est bien la raison de ton départ. _(Lâchant prise sur son bras et partant vers le fond de l'ascenseur_) Et puis cela fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu. A mon avis se serait bien mieux si on pouvait à la fin de la soirée partir chaque un de notre coté sur une note positive que se dire en revoir précipitamment juste après ce fâcheux accident. Sans oublier que nos amis eux aussi ne t'ont pas revu depuis trois ans. Cela leur fera énormément plaisir de te revoir.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas seulement Naruto qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ces trois dernières années il y avait aussi ses amis : Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Choji... A part Gaara et de temps en temps Temari et Kankurô, elle n'avait revu personne. En effet tout ses amis aussi bien Naruto que Sakura, ils vivaient tous à New York. Tandis qu'elle et Gaara eux vivaient au Japon. Elle est tout même restée en contact avec Tenten et Kiba par mail.

Naruto avait marqué un point. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal de les revoir. Surtout qu'ils lui manquaient tous horriblement. Mais sur le fait que cette soirée se finisse sur une note positive ? Hinata en doutait fortement. Bien qu'elle espérait le contraire.

Qu'attendait-elle après tout de cette soirée ? Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête en prenant l'avion : le revoir juste une dernière fois…juste le revoir…avant le mariage. Et peut-être…et bien…peut-être aussi d'essayer de tirer un trait définitif sur l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Cependant elle savait que ce n'était pas en une soirée qu'elle pourrait l'oublier.

Décidément elle ne savait plus si elle devait rester ou pas. Elle l'avait vu, elle pouvait partir à présent, non ? Pourquoi continuer à rester surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Hinata réfléchissait. Elle hésita fortement à rester.

Il l'a regarda depuis un bon moment, il attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Cependant elle ne fit rien, elle avait le regard vide.

- Hinata ! (_Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas_) Hinata ! (_Mettant sa main sur son épaule_).

Au contact de sa main chaude sur son épaule, elle eut un frisson et se réveilla de sa stupeur.

- Hein ?

- (_Se pinçant l'arête de son nez_) Alors tu as décidé quoi au juste, tu restes ou pas ? dit-il (_d'une voix exaspérée_).

- Je…je reste. C'est vrai…cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revus mes amis, dit-elle (_simplement_).

Il lâcha un long soupir. Il voulut lui sortir une réflexion mais il se rappela de la gifle et préféra se taire.

Il dit subitement :

- Je suis content que tu ais choisi de rester, (_avec sincérité mais sans un sourire_).

Elle remarqua qu'il ne souriait pas, elle ne fit rien et soupira intérieurement.

Dans la salle de bains d'une des chambres de l'Hôtel Plazza, deux jeunes femmes discutèrent tout en se maquillant devant la glace.

- Sakura, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'envie se plaignit sa meilleure amie.

- (_Affichant un sourire_) Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que tu désirais te marier avec Naruto ? dit-elle (_faisant semblant de jouer l'idiote_).

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Tu vas bientôt épouser celui que tu aimes. Ah ! Un amour réciproque…(_les yeux pleins d'étoiles_) c'est tellement beau et rare. De plus, tu ne risques pas d'infidélité de son côté surtout qu'on sait que Naruto te courait après depuis… Depuis quand déjà ? Ca remonte tellement loin…Enfin il te courait déjà bien avant même qu'il sache écrire ton prénom, rit-elle. (_Repensant au passé_) Oh…mon dieu ! Le nombre de faute qu'il faisait lorsqu'il écrivait ton prénom dans des cœurs dessinés sur un mur ou sur une vitre (_Eut un fou rire_). C'est…sur…il t'aime comme un fou !Aaaahaha !

- Ino ! s'indigna-elle. Tu pourrais être plus gentil envers Naruto !

- (_Se reprenant_) Quoi…c'est vrai ! Qu'on était jeune, il n'était pas tellement futé. Certes, il était très bon en sport mais en classe un vrai boulet et avec les filles…enfin il y avait qu'une seule fille qui l'intéressait (_lui faisant un clin d'œil_), et là encore ce n'était pas un vrai génie. (_Elle rit_) comment tu l'envoyais « _boulé _» à cette époque, ça me fait rire encore.

- Ino… (_Étant rouge de honte en y repensant_).

- (_Etant complètement absorbée par le passé, arrêtant même de se maquiller_) Mais bon, après il a commencé à changer. Ayant compris que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre pour te séduire, il a commencé à travailler sa matière grise, en travaillant plus à l'école. Il avait eu de bonne note au collège et au lycée. Heureusement qu'Hinata était là pour lui donner des cours particuliers (_sourit-elle à ce souvenir_). Certes cela ne rivalisait pas avec les résultats de Sasuke mais il avait réussit tout même à capter ton attention.

- (_S'étant arrêter de se maquiller et ayant les yeux dans les vagues_) Hinata…Sasuke, dit-elle (_tout bas_).

- (_Ne remarquant même pas la tête de Sakura tellement qu'elle était subjuguée par le souvenir de sa majesté Sasuke_) De toute façon, personne ne pouvait rivaliser contre Sasuke, il excellait dans tous les domaines. Aaaah ! Sasuke qu'es-ce que tu me manques, dit-elle (_les yeux remplis d'étoiles_).

- (_Voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie, elle sourit_) Tu te trompes Ino, Naruto rivalisait avec Sasuke en sport. Il l'a même battu à plusieurs reprises, dit-elle (_malicieusement_).

- (_Tirant une moue_) Mwooouais mwouais…de toute façon pour moi Sasuke reste et restera l'homme idéal. (_Plus sérieusement_) D'ailleurs Sasuke sera-t-il là ce soir ?

- (_Ayant les yeux dans les vagues_) …

- Sakura ? Sakura !

- (_Revenant à la réalité_) Ah ! Excuse-moi Ino, j'étais…

- Hmpf…(_lâchant un soupir_) Sakura, j'espère que tu n'as…

- Non, bien sûr que non, la coupa-elle (_rapidement_ _et sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir_) J'aime sincèrement Naruto et Sasuke c'est bien fini depuis longtemps. C'est vrai que pendant longtemps, Sasuke a occupé une place importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

Et il occupera toujours une place dans mon cœur cependant celui que j'aime plus que tout et avec qui, j'ai envie de passer le restant de ma vie et de fonder une famille c'est bien et bel Naruto. Il l'a toujours été là pour moi et il ne m'a jamais abandonné contrairement à Sasuke. Il m'a réconforté dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie alors que Sasuke n'était pas là. Pour moi, Naruto n'est pas seulement mon meilleur ami, une épaule réconfortante sur lequel je me repose dès que j'en ai besoin. Il est bien plus que ça, c'est mon âme sœur et l'être avec qui je ne veux plus jamais être séparé. Sasuke pouvait bien partir, je me relevais toujours plus forte mais si Naruto partait, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me relevée. J'ai compris au fil des années que Naruto avait pris de plus en plus une place importante dans ma vie. Désormais, je sais que je ne peux plus vivre pleinement la vie sans Naruto à mes côté, finit-elle de dire (_plus que déterminée_).

- Saku… (_Ayant les larmes aux yeux_).

- Hein ? Ino… (_Voyant son amie pleurait_).

- (_La serrant dans ses bras et ayant son mascara coulé_) Saku…Soit…soit en sur si tu lui sors ça au mariage, crois-moi Naruto ne te la lâchera plus d'une semelle. Déjà qu'il te collait assez alors là… (_Rit-elle_). C'est ça que je t'envie. Pouvoir connaître un amour comme le tien et dire naturellement tous ces belles choses à la personne qu'on chérit. Ah ! Sakura, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et crois- moi, tu le mérites.

- (_Versant une larme_) Merci Ino. Pour te répondre, je n'ai aucune idée si Sasuke viendra ou pas. Certes il m'a dit qu'il sera là le jour du mariage mais m'a rien dit sur sa venue à la réception.

_- _Hmm…d'accord. Il l'a plutôt bien prise la nouvelle ? demanda-elle (_desserrant son étreinte_).

- Tu le connais, il ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas un Uchiwa pour rien, sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai. (_Essuyant une larme_) Regarde-toi, ton mascara a coulé.

- (_Prenant du coton_) Et la faute à qui, dit- le-moi, dit-elle (_le sourire aux lèvres_).

C'est vrai que Sakura a aimé Sasuke et qu'il aura toujours une place dans son cœur car après tout c'était son premier amour. Cependant elle avait son choix et celui avec qui elle voulait vivre et qui avait tout son amour était désormais Naruto. Elle avait choisi. Son choix était porté sur Naruto. Laissant son passé derrière elle et allant de l'avant avec Naruto à ses côtés.

Cependant Hinata, elle n'était pas prête ou ne voulait pas laisser le passé derrière elle. C'était pour cette raison que Sakura l'avait invité au mariage et à la réception. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin lâcher prise sur Naruto et tourner la page comme elle, elle l'avait fait. Elle savait bien que Hinata aimait toujours Naruto et peut-être bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle savait aussi que si elle était partit au Japon, ce n'était uniquement de sa faute. D'un certain côté, elle s'en voulait. Elle savait que Hinata souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait : Naruto avec elle. Elle s'en doutait que si elle avait décidé de rester au Japon, c'était justement pour fuir cette image du _parfait couple heureux en ménage _que dégageait Naruto et elle.

Certains pourraient penser que c'était « _garce_ » de sa part d'appeler l'ex de son fiancé à son mariage parce qu'elle voulait mettre les points sur les « i » ainsi lui faire comprendre que Naruto était à elle et qu'Hinata ne pourrait plus rien y changer. Et pourtant ce n'était pas ça que voulait faire passer Sakura comme message à Hinata. Elle ne l'avait pas fait de mauvaise grâce. Elle voulait juste qu'elle tourne la page et retrouvant ainsi le sourire qui l'habitait tant, autrefois. Elle voulait sincèrement la revoir heureuse. Elle voulait que tous les trois soient heureux comme ils l'avaient été quand ils étaient tous ados. Après tout, ils étaient tous amis.

Enfin même si cela remontait à loin…

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Sakura finissait de se maquiller et rejoignit la salle de réception avec Ino.

Elle leva son regard vers le haut de l'ascenseur et constata qu'il avait plus d'une centaine d'étages. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi ils n'y étaient pas encore arrivé.

Voyant la tête d'Hinata, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément elle n'avait pas changé pendant ces trois dernières années. Toujours aussi tête en l'air. Il adorait voir sa « _petite frimousse_ » à chaque fois qu'un évènement la dépasser aussi insignifiant soit il. La voir toute _penaud_, le faisait à chaque fois sourire. Cet air _penaud _lui donnait un charme fou selon lui qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il l'adorait dans ces moments là. Cela lui rappelait le _bon vieux temps_…

Sans se rendre compte, il commença à dialoguer avec elle comme dans le bon vieux temps, avec son ton si enjoué qu'elle lui connaissait tant et qui lui allait si bien.

- (_Le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres_) Ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas que l'hôtel Plazza comportait plus d'une centaine d'étage, dit-il (_amusé_).

- Na…Naruto…dit-elle (_scotchée de le voir sourire sincèrement_).

- Tu n'as pas tout changé, Hinata...toujours autant dans les nuages ! Cependant t'en fait pas on arrive bientôt, encore une vingtaine d'étage à…..Aaaaahahahahaa !Monter, rit-il (_ouvertement_).

Le voyant se moquer d'elle, elle fit la moue sans se rendre. Elle lui tournait le dos. Remarquant qu'elle faisait la moue, il essaya de rire moins fort et vient la voir.

- Oooohohohohohoh ! Hinata ne me fait pas la tête ! Je me vais sentir mal toute la soirée, feignant de se plaindre (_comme au bon vieux temps_).

Il l'enlaça de ses grand bras musclé et lui faisait des chatouilles partout pour qu'elle rigole. Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin qui la caractérisait si bien et le supplia d'arrêter car elle en pouvait plus tellement qu'il la faisait rire. La voyant rire, il lui donna un dernier coup de grâce en lui faisait des « _proutes_ » avec sa bouche dans le creux de son cou pour qu'elle craque totalement et lui dise comme ils avaient l'habitude…

« _Na-Naruto…hihiiihiii…tu as gagné, tu es tout pardonné mon souverain, mais par pitié arrête j'en peux plus, hihiihiiii…Na-Naruto…_».

Sauf qu'elle ne fit rien, elle se figea et arrêta de rire, ne faisant que rougir.

Voyant ses oreilles rosies, il lâcha son emprise et la tourna vers lui. Il vit qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il comprit en cet instant ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Il la lâcha et regarda les différents étages qu'ils montèrent.

- On devrait bientôt y être. On a choisit le restaurant où on a une vue magnifique sur la ville. Tu devrais aimer cependant c'est au dernier étage…je sais que tu as le vertige donc… n'essaye pas trop de te focaliser sur l'altitude à laquelle nous nous trouverons, dit-il (_reprenant son sérieux_).

- Tu…tu t'en souviens, dit-elle (_ayant reprit une couleur normale_).

- Hein ? Le vertige ? Comment oublier cela ! A chaque fois que je t'emmenais quelque part qui était en hauteur, tu n'arrêtais pas de vomir, et toi, tu me disais toujours que tu avais mal digéré quelque chose…hmft… (_Faisant une grimace_) Il a fallu que ce soit Gaara qu'il me dise pour que je comprenne que tu avais le vertige.

- Na…Naruto (_ayant honte_).

- De toute façon c'est du passé. J'ai entendu dire que vous viviez ensemble, ça doit surement te faire plaisir.

- Na…Naruto…si te plait…

- Hmft…en plus le père Hyuga devrait être content maintenant. Il a un gendre pour sa fille ainée qui est au moins à la hauteur de ses espérances.

- Arrête… (_supplia-t-elle_). Tu sais…

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est faux. Puis il n'y a pas que lui qui devrait être content. Toi, aussi tu dois être heureuse. Plus de ramen à manger matin, midi et soir, finit les linges sales qu'il trainait partout dans l'appart, plus de bandes de copain qui viennent à l'improviste…

- ça…ça suffit…Naruto…

- (_Continuant sur sa lancé sans en prendre compte ses supplications_) la vie tu dois la voir en rose maintenant: Un petit ami qui répond à tout tes désirs et qui est à tes petits soins, un petit ami…

- ARRRETE NARUTO (_hurla-elle_)… ça suffit, (_reprenant son souffle_).

Il fit volte-face, c'était bien la première qu'elle haussait la voix devant lui. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il était surpris par son comportement.

- Je…je…j'ai…Naruto, je t'…

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que soit un grand bruit se fit entendre, les lumières s'éteignirent puis se rallumèrent. L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un grand fracas ce qui les fit perdre l'équilibre. Hinata allait se cogner contre le mur mais Naruto l'attrapa de justesse et la ramena près de lui.

- Ca va ? dit-il (_sous le choc_).

- Ou…oui, merci.

- Bon sang, qu'es-ce qui passe ? (_Voyant que l'ascenseur s'était arrêtait alors qu'ils n'étaient même arrivé au dernier étage_).

Il s'approcha de l'interphone, pour en savoir plus. Cependant une voix se fit déjà entendre.

« _Excuser nous pour ce contre temps, mais il y a eu coupure d'électricité dans toute la ville à cause de la tempête de neige. Ne pas paniquer. Quand la tempête aura cessé, des dépanneurs viendront réparer les installations endommagées_ »

Naruto s'adressa à l'interphone :

- Ah bon et combien de temps va-t-on rester ici si la tempête ne cesse pas ? Hein ? demanda-t-il (_agacé_).

La voix répété la même chose. C'était un enregistrement. Naruto agacé tapa sur l'interphone.

- Foutu boite d'enregistrement !

Hinata essaya de le calmer.

- (_D'une voix douce_) Ecoute, c'est normal, qu'il n'y ait personne à la régis à cette époque de l'année. On est tout même le 23 décembre.

- Peut-être (_s'étant calmé légèrement_) mais cela nous avance à rien, on est coincé ici et on ne sait même pas jusqu'à quand.

(_Pensant à Sakura_) Sakura, je n'y imagine même pas ce qu'elle doit ressentir à ce moment, j'espère qu'elle est à l'abri. Il faut que je l'appel, dit-il (_inquiet_).

- (_Prenant son portable_) Mince, je n'ai pas de tonalité, Hinata es-ce que le tien fonctionne ?

- Il pense à elle… à un moment si critique…alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes j'étais sur le point de relever mes sentiments. (_Soupirant_) Hinata t'es pathétique ma pauvre, qu'es-ce-que cela aurait changé de toute façon si tu lui avais dit, il l'aime, l'a toujours aimé, et ne cessera jamais de l'aimer, pensa-t-elle (_pour elle-même_). (_Regardant son portable et s'adressant à Naruto_) Non.

- (_Faisant les cents pas_) Mer*** alors. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire et attendre sagement. Je dois…je dois…je dois agir…Il faut que je la vois. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité et qu'elle ne risque rien. Ma place est auprès d'elle. Elle doit surement me réclamer. (_Commençant à paniquer_) Si elle rencontrait un pervers ou pire un de ces types qu'on a rencontré tout à l'heure…Non, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, c'est Sakura après tout. Elle est forte, intelligente, belle…après tout c'est ma femme, celle que j'ai choisi. Elle se sera y faire face. Ce n'est pas ce genre de fille fibrille et sans défense et qui a besoin d'aide à la moindre difficulté ? Pas vrai, Hinata ?

- Ou…Oui, je…

- (_La coupa_) Qu'es-ce-que tu-tu en sais après tout, cela fait trois ans que tu…tu lui n'as pas à adresser la parole. Tu…tu n'as ja-jamais essayé d'en savoir plus et puis-puis ça doit surement être les cadets de tes soucis…puis pour…pourquoi te demander, ce…ce n'est pas toi qui m'aideras…tu-tu préfère la compagnie de Gaara de toute façon…ce-ce n'est pas pour-pour rien que tu-tu es parti avec lui au le Japon, sans-sans même me dire en revoir...Puis il y a la fois aussi où tu-tu…

Hinata marcha vers lui faisant abstraction des remarques désobligeantes car elle savait qu'il paniquait. Elle savait qu'il n'était jamais à l'aise dans les endroits clos. C'est vrai que l'ascenseur, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. En fait ce qu'il lui faisait vraiment peur ce n'était pas tant l'endroit clos en lui-même mais plutôt le fait que la situation lui échappait. Il était comme pris au piège dans cet endroit clos sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il avait surtout peur de retrouver ce sentiment de vide, cette solitude particulière où ce fameux jour, il avait perdu ses parents.

Cette solitude qui l'avait tant habitait quand il était jeune.

Ayant perdu ses parents très tôt, il connut vite l'exclusion de ses camarades et les moqueries sur le fait qu'il soit orphelin n'ayant pas de parents. Ayant un oncle souvent absent du à ses déplacements, il ne put connaître l'amour paternel ou maternel.

Cela, plus jamais il ne voulait le revivre. S'il a pu s'en sortir de cet enfer c'était grâce à ses amis et sa détermination inflexible de ne pas baisser les bras.

C'est en sauvant Hinata de la noyade, qu'il a été reconnu par les siens. Par cet acte de bravoure, il n'a plus jamais été considéré comme un paria. Il a pu ainsi se faire des amis fidèles et trouver l'amour.

Alors NON, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette souffrance qui l'avait tant marqué quand il était petit. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais montré sa peine d'être seul quand il était petit, il ne pouvait pas la dissimiler en cet instant. A la différence du passé, aujourd'hui il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter son « _isolement _». Aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, aucun moyen lui permettant d'être auprès de celle qu'il aime…aucun moyen de sortir de cet endroit clos.

Ne pouvant rien faire excepté d'attendre, il paniqua s'agitant dans tout les sens et débitant tout ce qui lui traversait par la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cet endroit clos et le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire face à l'angoisse qui le submergea au fur à mesure que le temps s'écoula.

Surtout pas à cet instant où sa vie commençait à lui sourire. Etre aimé et sur le point de se marié avec celle qu'il aime et qui partage sa vie à présent…il ne voulait pas perdre tout cela en cédant à son angoisse et sombrant ainsi dans la folie.

En effet, à cet instant il était entrain de sombrer, de perdre la raison.

Ceci Hinata avait compris. Il commençait à craquer et elle se devait de le calmer, ne serait-ce que pour son bien.

Hinata arrivait à sa hauteur et quelque peu tremblante, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle l'obligea à tourner son regard vers elle. Elle colla son front au sein. Elle s'approcha tout en douceur de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ni plus ni moins. Un doux et léger baiser. Elle s'écarta rouge de honte et lui sourit.

- Ca-ça va mieux ? C'…c'est …c'était le seul moyen que je…je me suis souvenu…que…quand tu…tu…paniquais, dit-elle (_difficilement, toujours gêné par ce qu'elle venait de faire_).

Il resta quelques minutes, stoïque. Il avait du mal à revenir à la réalité. Il revoyait encore le moment où Hinata l'embrassa. Pourtant c'était qu'un simple baiser.

« _Un simple baiser qui débuta en toute innocence dès leur plus jeune âge…_

_Un simple baiser qui permettrait de mettre fin à leur angoisse respective…_

_Un simple baiser innocent…_

_Un simple baiser qui continua d'échanger au fil des années…_

_Un simple baiser devenu un rituel... _

_Un simple baiser qu'ils n'échangèrent que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls... _

_Un simple baiser qui n'allait jamais plus loin que le baiser lui-même…_

_Un simple baiser pur et innocent, tout simplement…_ »

Un baiser qu'il connaissait la signification et qu'il avait tant gouté par le passé. Un baiser qui n'avait jamais suscité autre chose chez lui si ce n'était un apaisement de son cœur.

Et pourtant, cette fois-ci pour la première fois, son cœur battait plus vite qu'à son accoutume cela lui avait provoqué quelque chose en lui. Son cœur, son cerveau, ses muscles, tous étaient en effervescence. Il avait chaud, tout son corps bouillonnait comme si une chaleur ardente le consumait entièrement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait prise au piège et qu'elle était venu comme seul soutien affectif dont il avait besoin pour garder pied à cet instant.

Cet amour qui avait tant besoin quand il était petit, et qu'à cet instant elle venait de lui apporter, ce sentiment d'être aimer et de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Mais est-ce vraiment cela que ça signifiait ?

Est-ce la raison pour laquelle son cœur, ses sentiments avaient changé envers elle ?

Le fait que son cœur, son corps, que tout son être réagissent ainsi cela exprimait-il vraiment de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Ou cela signifiait-il autre chose ?

Il ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas son brusque changement d'attitude envers elle.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait une envie irrésistible de la pendre dans ses bras, de l'enlacer si fort qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Il voulait qu'elle soit près de lui et qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. A cet instant il la voulait et la désirait plus que tout.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était avancé vers Hinata, la prenant dans ses bras. Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux caressant sa joue. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il avait un doux parfum de printemps. Une odeur de sucré et de rose.

Humant son parfum qui lui rappela tant de souvenirs, de _bons_ souvenirs à cet instant il en voulait plus. Il l'enlaça davantage et commença par des baisers furtifs le long de son cou.

Surpris par son geste, elle lâcha tout même un soupir d'aise. Il faut dire qu'être si près de celui qu'elle aimait et sentant ses lèvres descendre le long de son cou et ces mains entreprenantes autour de sa taille, elle ne put que se sentir toute chaude, n'exprimant qu'ainsi le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal, le repoussant.

Cependant elle cessa bien vite l'idée de se débattre.

Il la serra d'avantage et accentua ses caresses, ses baisers le long de son cou et maintenant le haut de sa poitrine.

N'ayant plus la force de se débattre,elle lui restait tout même une once de lucidité. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle essaya tout même de lui parler malgré ses gémissements mal étouffés.

- (_Rouge de honte_) Na…hmm…Na…Na-ru-to…tu ne…hmm…éc-écoute…hmm…

Il arrêta ses baisers, il la regarda intensément. Elle était subjuguée par ce regard elle était envoutée, transportée. Il la regarda de ces mêmes yeux de braises lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, elle voulut tout même lui parler.

- Na-Naruto, il faut…

Avant même qu'elle finit ce qu'elle avait à dire, il l'embrassa avec ferveur et douceur. Surprise qu'il l'embrasse, elle ne fit rien. Voyant qu'elle n'y répondit pas, il intensifia le baiser et resserrant d'avantage son étreinte. Elle ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis bien longtemps maintenant et le voilà qui se concrétisait. Certes, elle aurait préférait faire ça ailleurs que ici dans un ascenseur et que se soit plus romantique. Cependant ça allait tout même se produire. Sentant sa main remontait le long de ses courbes, elle comprit qu'il voulait détacher sa robe et donc lui faire l'amour ici.

Elle en pouvait plus, elle céda à ses pulsions. Tout ce qui l'importait maintenant c'était comment répondre à ses désirs sans se montrer trop entreprenante.

C'était ainsi qu'elle répondit avec douceur et passion à son baiser enflammé.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'une de ces mains monta le long de son cou le caressant par la même occasion pour enfin masser ces cheveux couleurs dorés. Il la serra d'avantage vers lui et intensifia son baiser appréciant ses douces caresses sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

- Hi…Hina…. lâcha-il (_dans un souffle_).

Elle frissonna à l'entente de son diminutif. Elle lâcha un soupir. L'entendre l'appeler ainsi lui faisait tellement plaisir car Naruto l'appelait ainsi, seulement quand ils faisaient l'amour ou lorsqu'il avait une folle envie d'elle.

Elle était sur un petit nuage, l'entendre gémir et lui susurrant son surnom entre deux baisers enflammés, cela l'en enivrait de plaisir. Tout son corps bouillonnait de plaisir.

- Naru…Naru…hmmm…ouuuuiiiii…

Sa robe tomba son pantalon, sa veste, sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise prirent le même chemin que la robe. Ils se lâchèrent reprenant leur souffle quelques instants puis s'admirèrent l'un l'autre en sous-vêtements. Naruto n'ayant plus que son boxer admirait les formes généreuse d'Hinata. Physiquement elle n'avait pas changé. Un soutif noir en dentelle maintenait sa poitrine opulente et quant à sa culotte de la même couleur et en dentelle, épousait parfaitement l'objet de ses désirs. Cette image d'elle fit battre son cœur encore plus vite qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'a trouvé tout simplement sublime. Avec ou sans vêtements.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, goûtant une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Il descendit le long de son corps et enleva délicatement son collant. Hinata le laissa faire et gémit faiblement. Juste le fait de sentir les mains de l'homme tant aimé être en contact avec sa peau, elle trouva ça tout bonnement magique. Elle ressentit des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il posa un baiser sur ces longues jambes nues à présent et tout en les caressant sensuellement. Il remonta le long de ses jambes déposant des furtifs baisers et arriva à l'objet de ses désirs. Elle frémit à ce contact. Ayant toujours sa culotte, il ne l'enleva pas tout de suite. Il voulait la faire languir d'abord. Il ne fit que des légers baisers à travers sa culotte en dentelle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait qu'il la prenne maintenant et tout de suite. Elle gémit fortement. Décidément il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il la faisait craquer. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir et lui non plus. A travers les fils en dentelle, il sentit le liquide luisant. Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle soit déjà si « _humide_ ». Il savait avec le temps, l'effet qu'il avait sur elle avant même de passer à l'acte.

Ses caresses ne faisaient qu'intensifier le liquide luisant qui coulait déjà le long de ses jambes. Il sourit à cette merveilleuse vue qui s'offrait à lui. Cela l'excitait que d'avantage.

-« _Elle n'avait décidément pas changé_ », pensa-t-il.

Il remonta vers sa poitrine et dégrafa son soutif, il massa d'une main son sein gauche tandis qu'il suçota son sein droit avec douceur. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir décidemment. Elle prit la tête de Naruto et appuya avec douceur pour qu'il intensifie ses baisers et ses caresses. De l'autre main, Naruto descendit lentement d'une telle sensualité qu'elle ne put gémir que d'avantage. Arrivé à sa culotte, il caressa son coltis. Elle frémit et posa sa main sur celle de Naruto.

- (_Essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements_) Na….Naru…no…nooooo…hmmm !

Ne voulant pas l'entendre dire non, il accapara toute de suite ses lèvres, tout en stimulant le clotoris. Il provoqua en elle un tel tremblement intense qu'elle dut gémir dans sa bouche.

Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il touche sa « _féminité_ » c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque la cyprine qui coulait déjà le long de ses jambes car elle en avait honte. Pour elle c'était une marque faiblesse. Cela lui montrait qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point il avait une telle emprise sur elle.

Cependant elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'à partir du moment où Naruto embrassa son intimité, il sut qu'elle le désirait bien plus qu'elle ne laissait prétendre.

En massant son sein ces doigts caressant chaque cellule de son intimité, le contact de ces lèvres sur les siennes, sur son cou, sur sa poitrine puis sur son intimité elle arrêta à ce moment là de se débattre. Déclarant ainsi forfait, elle lui offrait son corps, son cœur, son âme, tout son être lui donnant ainsi tout pouvoir sur elle. Elle lui appartenait dorénavant.

Ayant gouté et savouré la cyprine de sa partenaire, il inséra une dernière fois sa langue au plus profond son intimité déclenchant ainsi un spasme de plaisir venant de son amante et un nouvel cri de jouissance mal étouffé. Il déposa un dernier petit baiser sur son pubis et remonta le long de ses courbes en embrassant chaque partielle de son corps. Entendant que gémissement plaintif et susurrant le nom de son amant entre deux soupirs, Naruto était au paroxysme de l'excitation. Il entreprit d'embrasser avec gourmandise et délectation son sein droit tandis qu'une de ses mains caresser sa fesse droite et l'autre masser son autre sein. Hinata était au comble de l'extase. Naruto lui donnait tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne savait où donner de la tête. Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure et rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle massa le cuir chevelu du blond tandis qu'il continua de savourer le goût exquis de ses seins.

Sans se rendre compte, il laissa même une marque foncée en haut de sa poitrine un suçon.

Pour finir, il remonta le long de sa clavicule, l'embrassant langoureusement. Puis il s'attarda sur ces lèvres douces au goût fruité. Il l'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'elle mit ses mains au tour de son cou et s'appuya d'avantage contre lui afin de prolonger le baiser et d'intensifier le contact de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Au grand Oui ! Elle aimait cet homme, plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Il était et resterait toujours celui qu'elle chérirait, aimerait, désirerait plus que tout. C'était sur qu'à cet instant personne, aucun autre homme ne pouvait la combler et la satisfaire autant que cet homme. Cet homme a toujours été celui qui faisait battre son cœur bien avant même qu'ils soient amants ou bien même amis. C'était dorénavant clair pour elle, aucun autre homme ne pouvait remplacer _son _Naruto.

Le baiser dura encore quelques minutes puis ils se lâchèrent. Ils se regardèrent avec une telle lueur dans les yeux chaque un voulait posséder l'autre. Naruto voulut à présent rentrer en elle étant au bord de sa limite qu'il s'était fixé. Il voulait la prendre et lui faire l'amour autant de fois que son corps le permettait tellement l'envie était pressente.

Cependant Hinata n'était pas de cet avis. Elle voulait le faire languir comme il avait précédemment fait avec elle. Avant même qu'il entreprend quoique se soit, elle embrassa Naruto langoureusement en ayant une main sur cou et quant à son main, elle la fit glisser de façon lente et sensuelle le long de son corps. Il frémit au contact de ses doigts fins sur son corps musclé. Il lâcha un râle de plaisir en sentant ces mains prendre soin de son membre en ayant toujours son boxer.

- Raaaaaaahahaha…Hi…Hina…hmmm…Ooooh…oui…Hmm…

En sentant qu'elle prenait soin de son précieux objet, il se colla d'avantage à elle, la collant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà du mur. Enlaçant Naruto tout en l'embrassant et massant sa virilité, elle fit un demi-tour sur elle–même en emportant Naruto avec elle pour le contrer ensuite contre le mur. Se laissant faire, il la vit descendre le long de son corps tout en massant sa partie intime jusqu'à arriver à son boxer où elle le baissa avec quelques rougeurs aux joues.

Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à sa virilité, elle était toujours impressionnée par sa taille et quelque peu gênée.

Cependant dépassant vite ce stade, elle entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient et prit d'une envie frénétique, elle suçota avec dextérité son sexe. Elle prenait tout autant de plaisir que Naruto qui lâcha des râles de plaisir succombant à chaque caresse entreprit par les soins de Hinata.

Malgré le plaisir intense qu'Hinata lui donna, il ne pouvait continuer à la voir se poster ainsi devant lui. Pour lui la position que tenait Hinata pour le faire jouir ressembler selon lui aux prostituées qui faisait des fellations aux hommes ayant pour but le sexe et l'argent. Certes, peut-être la fellation était meilleure quand l'homme était débout et la femme assit entrain de le faire cependant pour Naruto, il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Même si le plaisir était plus intense, il ne pouvait voir Hinata comme une _prostituée_ s'agenouillant pour lui faire une fellation.

Il l'aim…enfin…c'était par principe. Oui c'était par principe…qu'il ne pouvait la laisser se poster ainsi.

N'ayant pas terminé de combler Naruto, Hinata fut surprise que Naruto la relève ayant réussit à faire abstraction du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle se laissa tout même faire. Il l'empoigna et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur avec une certaine frénésie dans ces gestes.

Continuant à l'embrasser avec fougue et passion dont elle répondit avec le même entrain il la souleva, et elle croisa ainsi ses jambes autour de sa taille. Entrecoupés entre deux respirations plus que haletantes, il susurra son nom et entra en elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Tout en commençant ses longs va-et-vient, il continua de l'embrasser passionnément. Accélérant la cadence, elle le mordit légèrement à la base de son cou tellement que le plaisir était intense. Au moment où chaque un était au bord de la jouissance, Naruto ralentit brusquement la cadence tout en continuant ses va-et-vient, il la déposa au sol de telle façon qu'il soit sur elle. Ils étaient tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre.

Elle sentit son souffle saccadé et chaud sur sa nuque susurrant son prénom. N'arrêtant pas de rougir et de trembler de tout son être, elle était à cet instant la femme la plus comblée et la plus épanouie.

Même si elle savait que cela n'était qu'éphémère et surtout que c'était mal, elle ne pouvait ou plutôt ne voulait pas cacher l'état d'euphorie dans lequel elle se trouvait.

C'était égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi, mais ne dit-on pas que l'Amour est un sentiment égoïste.

Jouant une dernière fois la carte de l'égoïsme, elle souhaitait retarder un peu plus l'échéance sachant que tous les deux étaient sur le point de succomber au plaisir de l'extase.

Sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole et plongeant son regard bleu azur dans celui de la brune, il comprit la requête silencieuse d'Hinata. Voulant aussi prolonger le plaisir, il céda à sa requête.

Après tout l'Homme n'est-il pas de nature égoïste ?

C'est ainsi que Naruto l'embrassa à nouveau avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait mettre et roula sur lui même afin qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment recouvrant le visage de l'autre de tendre baiser. Les mains de Naruto caressèrent doucement son dos et descendaient lentement vers ses fesses les palpant.

Tout en continuant ses longs va-et-vient, elle se redressa posant sa main sur son torse bien bronzé. Elle alla tout doucement, lentement afin de mieux savourer le plaisir qui montait à nouveau en elle et pour mieux savourer la présence de sa verge qui était parfaitement conforme à son puits .Elle ne pouvait retenir ses cris de jouissance.

Elle commença à donner des coups de bassin hurlant son nom au fur à mesure que le plaisir monta.  
Naruto avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir le plaisir qui s'emparait de lui mais lorsqu'elle cria il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui l'excitait et d'avantage lorsqu'il vit l'état de la jeune femme. Elle avait la tête tournée vers le plafond, se pinçant toujours la lèvre inférieure tellement le plaisir était grand. Il voyait son bassin monter et descendre de plus en plus vite, il sentait son précieux liquide se rependre autour de son sexe mais surtout il voyait sa poitrine qui bougeait à grande vitesse sous ses yeux. Voulant être plus qu'un simple spectateur, il prit d'assaut sa poitrine pour le plus grand plaisir de sa partenaire et commença à suçoter ses seins tout en les caressant. Au contact de sa langue et de ses caresses effrénées, ses petits mamelons roses se durcirent. Rapidement il sentit les bras de la jeune fille autour de sa tête qui le poussait de plus en plus contre ses seins, son excitation montait très vite…

Comment pouvait-il autant la désirer ? C'était au-delà là de sa compréhension, mais pour l'instant, peu lui importait. Ce qui comptait vraiment c'est qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Alors pour l'aider, il posa ses mains sous ses fesses tout en continuant à mordiller ses tétons et sa poitrine si chaude. Hinata criait toujours, hurlant son prénom dans un gémissement. Il a trouvait si belle en cet instant ayant ses rougeurs aux joues qu'il appréciait tant chez elle. Cependant il ne saurait dire à cet instant si elle rougissait de gêne ou de plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit le sexe étroit de la brune se resserrait autour de sa verge, il lâcha son plaisir en elle, l'embrassant langoureusement alors que celle-ci du gémir de tout son soul dans la bouche de son amant.  
Elle s'effondra sur lui après ce long baiser. Ecoutant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, il caressa tendrement ses cheveux dont sa coiffure s'était défaite au cours leur ébat amoureux. Dans un souffle avant de tomber les bras de Morphée, Hinata murmura quelque chose qui stoppa tous gestes de la part de Naruto.

- Naruto…je t'aime…je t'aime tellement Naruto… souffla-elle (_versant une larme dans le creux du cou de son amoureux avant de tomber de fatigue et ainsi fermer les yeux_).

« _Elle l'aimait tellement...qu'elle s'était donné à lui..._

_Elle l'aimait tellement…qu'elle n'a pu garder ses sentiments pour elle…_

_Elle l'aimait tellement…qu'elle aurait voulut que cette nuit ne se termine jamais…_

_Elle aimait tellement…_ »

Face à cette déclaration soudaine dont il n'aurait pas du entendre, il stoppa tout geste envers elle. Cependant sentant son cou humide, il ne put s'en empêcher d'essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Quelques étages beaucoup plus haut, dans une salle immense bondée de connaissances et d'amis des futurs mariés, une personne perdit son calme.

Etant dans l'obscurité, il y avait un peu partout dans la pièce des bougies. Quelques heures plus tôt, un responsable de l'Hôtel était venu leur annoncé qu'il y avait une coupure d'électricité dans toute la ville et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Sans oublier qu'il leur avait dit qu'il valait mieux rester ici pour leur sécurité le temps que tout redevienne à la normale. De plus la tempête était tellement forte que c'était carrément du suicide s'ils sortaient dehors.

Cependant cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de quatre heures, qu'il était venu et toujours rien…cette maudite tempête qui continuait. Ce qui était sûr une personne commença à perdre patience.

- (_Se levant_) Je ne peux pas encore rester une heure de plus à rien faire. Et ce baka qui n'était toujours pas là…Toujours en retard celui-là. Il n'a pas pu arriver à l'heure comme tout monde, Ah ! Je vous jure si…s'emporta-elle.

Son amie savait que si elle s'énervait c'était sa façon à elle de cacher son inquiétude le concernant. Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère et surtout calmer les nerfs de son amie.

- (_Jouant la comédie_) Allons Sakura, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Où est passé ton jolie discours…Sur le fait que Naruto est l'amour de ta vie, le père de tes enfants, celui...

Sakura attrapa Ino et lui ferma le clapet en lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- (_Sous un sourire crispé_) Hahaha ! Très drôle Ino, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit (_s'adressant à ses invités_) elle a un trop abusé du champagne…hahahaha !Rit-elle (_gênée_).

(_Parlant tout bas à Ino_) Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois sur ce que je t'ai raconté sur Naruto, ne te plains pas après de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, dit-elle (_d'une voix voulant être menaçante_).

- (_Le sourire aux lèvres_) Tiens donc…qu'est-ce-que je pourrais regretter ?

- (_Ayant un sourire carnassier_) Hmpf… Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir…Bien… (_S'adressant à la foule et plus particulièrement à ses amis_) Vous vous rappelez de la fois où on a du rester chaque Mercredi après-midi pendant trois mois pour nettoyer les WC du lycée parce que une certaine personne…

- (_Tirant le bras de Sakura et lui parlant tout bas_) Ca va…J'ai compris… (_Faisant semblant de bouder_) t'es pas marrante aussi…. (_En pensée_) Baka…c'est comme ça qu'on remercie sa meilleure amie.

- (_Se reprenant_) Ah…Ouii…euh… (_Se grattant la tête_)…Enfin c'était pour dire…Waouh…Vous avez vu l'heure (_regardant sa montre_) il se fait tard…ahahaha… (_Savant plus quoi dire_) Bon…sur ce…Je vais…je vais chercher cet idiot de Naruto, tel qu'on le connaît, il a pu ce tromper d'étage…Ahahahaha…bon à tout à l'heure.

C'est ainsi qu'elle marcha le plus vite possible vers la sortie, fuyant ainsi les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

- Attends Sakura ! Je viens avec toi. Tel que je te connais, tu risque te t'emporter et de casser n'importe quoi qui pourrait se trouver sur ton passage et je ne parle même de Naruto si tu le trouve. Comme tu le sais, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rater le moment où Naruto se prendra la raclée de sa vie, dit-elle (_amusée_).

- (_Se stoppant et levant un sourcil, faisant un sourire bizarre_) Qu…quoi qu'es-ce qu'elle me chante ? A l'entendre parler, on croirait que je suis une furie…pensa-elle. (_Se retournant vers Ino et lui faisant son plus beau sourire d'hypocrite_) Bien sur Ino, rien me ferait plus plaisir que t'avoir à mes côtés, dit-elle (_faisant exprès de ne pas répondre à sa remarque désobligeante_).

Pour toute réponse Ino lui fit aussi un grand sourire des plus faux qui soit.

- Elle est flippante quand elle fait cette tête là, tu ne trouves pas Tenten ? remarqua Kiba.

Tenten hocha de la tête en affirmant que oui aussi surprise que lui face au brusque changement d'humeur de Sakura.

- (_S'adressant à Sakura_) On vient nous aussi (_désignant lui et Tenten sans même avoir demandé son avis à Tenten_).

- (_Tournant son regard vers Kiba_) Ah ! Vous voulez venir aussi ?

- Oui. Hinata n'est toujours pas là et…

- O…Ok…dit-elle.

C'est vrai, Hinata…elle l'avait invité. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

[…]

Naruto étant habillé et assit dans un coin de l'ascenseur, fixa un point imaginaire. Perdus dans ces pensées, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Sakura.

- Sakura…murmura-t-il.

Quant à Hinata, elle commença doucement à se réveiller étant recouverte d'une veste. Voulant être près de lui, ressentir ainsi son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, elle tata autour d'elle cependant elle ne trouva que du vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tira sur la veste pour cacher sa nudité et le chercha du regard. Elle le vit affaler dans un coin de l'ascenseur, désemparé. A cet vue, elle sourit tristement.

Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait à son réveil ? Que maintenant c'est elle qu'il désirait plus que tout ?...

Non…bien sûr que non…

Elle connaissait bien Naruto pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais réagit de la sorte. Surtout pas, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait il y a trois ans. Sans oublier aussi l'amour inconditionnelle qu'il lui porte à _elle, cette _femme.

Alors pourquoi ce sourire triste qu'elle affichait ? Tout simplement : après s'être donnée corps et âme à cet homme, après qu'ils aient jouit ensemble, tout simplement après qu'il lui ait fait l'amour, il pensa justement à _elle_, _cette_ femme : Sakura Hurano.

Décidément cet homme ne l'a jamais appartenu. Que se soit avant leur relation ou après, il n'en a eu toujours que pour elle : Sakura.

Elle détourna son regard, fixant maintenant le sol. Elle se sentait tellement « sotte ».

Elle n'a jamais pu faire le poids face à elle. C'est à se demandait comment Naruto a pu un jour sortir avec elle.

Fixant maintenant la source de ses problèmes, il contesta qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Ayant sa veste qui couvrait partiellement le haut de sa poitrine, elle fixait le sol mélancolique.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller, dit-il (_simplement d'une voix neutre_).

- (_Surprise, levant le regard vers lui_)…

- (_Se relevant la regardant droit dans les yeux n'exprimant la moindre émotion_) Tu risques d'attraper froid.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos.

Réagissant enfin en ayant compris pourquoi il lui tourna le dos, elle se leva sans un mot et commença à se rhabiller. Elle lui tourna aussi le dos pour s'habiller.

Tandis qu'elle finissait de s'habiller en silence, il ne cessa de ressasser sans arrêt _cette_ scène.

Bien qu'il aime plus que tout Sakura, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Comment avait-t-il put lui faire ça à _elle_?

« _Elle…cette femme qui la soutenu et qui était près de lui ces trois dernières années…_ »

« _Elle…cette femme qu'il a aimé des le premier regard…_ »

« _Elle…cette femme qui a été son premier amour… _»

« _Elle…cette femme qu'il l'aimait tant et qui sera sa femme…_ »

« _Cette femme, SA femme, LA mère de sa progéniture…_ »

Fermant les yeux, il serra fortement la rambarde.

Co-Comment avait-il pu…pu…coucher avec _elle_, _**CETTE**_ femme ?

«_Elle,_ _**cette**_ _femme qui l'a trahit…_ »

« _Elle, __**cette**__ femme qui l'a abandonné et qui est partit avec un autre homme qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami…_ »

« _Elle, __**cette**__femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur…_ »

« _Elle, __**cette**__ femme qu'il a tant haït depuis ce fameux jour…_ »

« _Elle, __**cette**__ femme qui a tant désiré la voir souffrir…_ »

« Elle, elle, elle…et encore _**ELLE**_…elle…Hinata Hyuga…

Décidément il n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Qu'il l'ait aimé ou haït, elle a toujours occupé ses pensés.

Ouvrant les yeux et relâchant la pression qu'il exerça sur la rambarde.

- Hinata… il a fallu que tu reviennes…dit-il (_tout bas pour lui-même_).

Arrêtant tout mouvement, son cœur battant la chamade, elle osait à peine lui adresser la parole. Elle avait entendu quelque chose mais elle n'osait lui demander.

- (_En étant toujours dos à lui et prenant son courage à deux mains_) Tu-tu as dit quel-quelque cho-chose, Na-Naruto ? dit-elle (_en bégayant comme quand elle était plus jeune_).

A l'entente de sa voix, il sortit de sa léthargie et se retourna.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Lui tournant le dos, elle était immobile, ne bougeant plus cependant quelque peu tremblante.

Il prit sa veste qui était au sol et s'approcha d'elle.

Entendant des pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle ne put se retourner pour lui faire face. Au fur à mesure que ces pas se rapprocher d'elle, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Instinctivement, elle mit ses mains sur poitrine comme pour faire taire les battements de son cœur.

Il s'arrêta. Il était juste derrière elle.

Il ramena ces longs cheveux soyeux en avant et ferma la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, Hinata frémit et rougit fortement.

- (_Lui mettant sa veste sur ces épaules_) Tu n'aurais pas du venir. C'était préférable que tu restes au Japon avec…_lui_, finit-il (_d'une voix cassante_).

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'accouda dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

C'était encore pire qu'en début de soirée, son cœur lui faisait encore plus mal que d'habitude. Ces mots…elle avait du mal à les encaisser. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

- (_Tirant sur la veste de Naruto et refoulant une larme_) Na-Naruto…tu…

- (_Le sourire amer_) Enfin non… C'est plutôt moi qui n'aurait pas du.

Bien qu'elle ait le dos tourné, elle l'écouta avec la plus grande attention, le cœur battant.

- Après tout c'est moi qui suis venu à ta rencontre.

Ce… ce type qui te draguait…enfin ça…cela m'as mit hors de moi. (_Prenant une grande inspiration_) Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. (_Ayant un rictus_) C'est comme en début de cette soirée, j'ai eu l'occasion de ne plus te revoir, (_son cœur s'arrêta en l'espace de quelques secondes à l'entente de ces mots_) et comme un idiot j'ai voulu que tu restes jusqu'à même essayer de te convaincre. Qu'est-ce qui ma prit de faire ça, je me le demande encore ? Je t'ai aussi…

- (_D'une voix ferme_) Naruto, tu l'aimes, le coupant.

-…

Il leva son regard sur elle. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

- (_Prenant une grande inspiration et essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler_) Tu l'aimes, se répéta-t-elle. Tu l'aimes et tout ce qui compte.

Elle se retourna lui faisant face. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré. Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- (_Lui rendant sa veste_) De la maternelle jusqu'à maintenant c'est elle que tu as aimé. Et maintenant c'est elle que tu vas épouser. C'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, te marier et fonder ta propre famille. D'autant plus avec celle que tu as toujours rêvé d'être, dit-elle (_avec le sourire essayant d'être le plus sincère possible_).

Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais Hinata souffrait énormément en ce moment. Elle préféra lui dire que Sakura était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé (qu'elle le croit ou pas, qu'importe) que de l'entendre d'avantage.

Elle préféra cent fois plus lui dire des mots qui pourraient le réconforter sachant que cela la blesserait d'avantage que de le voir se torturer l'esprit à cause d'elle.

A ce moment elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mais surtout qu'elle n'a jamais pu contribuer au bonheur de Naruto. A cet instant elle comprit que quoi qu'elle fasse Naruto n'a jamais été heureux avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle comprit pour que Naruto soit heureux, il fallait qu'elle renonce à lui et cette fois-ci définitivement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne seulement de lui, il fallait qu'elle s'en convaincre maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus le voir souffrir d'avantage à cause d'elle.

Peu importer si Sakura était la femme de sa vie ou pas il l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui compter. Elle savait qu'il serait bien plus heureux avec Sakura qu'il ne l'a été avec elle.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment pris conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il souffrait à cause d'elle et elle souffrait à cause de lui. En étant ensemble, ils se détruisaient mutuellement.

Donc c'est pour cette raison qu'elle renonça à lui une bonne fois pour toute. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle essaya de son mieux de sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

- (_Affichant toujours son « sourire »_) Je te souhaite tous mes vœux…

- (_Il empoigna et la contra rapidement contre le mur_) Tu me connais depuis le temps. Tu sais très bien que je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes !dit-il (_énervé_). Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant de…

- (_Le regardant droit dans les yeux_) Je ne fais pas semblant, Naruto. Je pense sincèrement…enfin je sais que tu seras très heureux avec elle. (_Parlant tout bas, détournant le regard_) bien plus que lorsqu'on a été ensemble.

- (_Lâchant son emprise sur elle_) Alors c'est donc ça…

- (_Se reprenant_) Qu'importe la raison…Ce qui est important c'est que tu l'aimes. Tu devrais cesser de te torturer l'esprit à propos de ce qui s'est passé. (_Parlant tout bas_) De toute façon cela n'en vaut même pas la peine. Tu aimes plus que tout Sakura. Tu l'as toujours aimé de toute façon même pendant notre relation, elle…

- (_La plaquant contre le mur une nouvelle fois, légèrement éreinté_) C'est pour cette raison que tu as couché avec Gaara ?

-… (_Ne répondant pas et regardant sur le côté_).

- HEIN ? Hinata ! Réponds bon sang ! C'est pour cette raison que tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami, hein ? Dans notre propre lit en plus !

- C'est du passé, de toute façon…

- Hein…? (_la lâchant légèrement_).

- Oui…c'est du passé, répéta-t-elle (_pour elle-même_). Cela remonte à trois ans de toute façon. Tu devrais…

- (_Ayant un rictus_) « _c'est du passé_ », tu dis… (_Une moue moqueuse_) « _Du passé ?_ » Aaahahahaha !Aahahahaha ! (_Ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire_) du…ahahaha…du passé…Aahahahaha !

-Na-Naruto...

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule faisant preuve de compassion.

- (_Dégageant brutalement sa main_) J'en veux pas de ta pitié ! dit-il (_hors de lui_). (_La bousculant et la plaquant violement contre le mur_) Comment peux-tu classer ça comme de l'histoire ancienne ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ?_ (Énervé la regardant dans les yeux et resserrant sa poigne sur elle_) Dès qu'il t'a baisé, pour toi notre histoire était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, pas vrai ? ! Hein Hinata ?…Il ne t'a pas fallu beaucoup temps pour t'en remettre de notre histoire, dit-il (_grinçant des dents_).

- …

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle était pétrifiée. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pensait ça d'elle.

- (_Fermant les yeux afin de ne pas pleurer devant lui_) C'est terminé…c'est terminé depuis bien longtemps maintenant…à quoi bon lui dire la vérité…Il va se marier avec celle qu'il lui correspondait depuis le début, pensa-elle.

- (_Ouvrant les yeux le regard déterminé_) C'est pourtant bien de l'histoire ancienne. Sakura, tu vas…

- (_Frappant violement le mur qui était juste derrière elle_) Arrête de mêler Sakura à nos histoires. C'est pas elle qui a délibérément couché avec Gaara, ce n'est pas elle qui est partit avec lui me laissant seul sans même s'expliquer…Ce n'est pas **ELLE** qui a trahit notre relation pour une partie de jambes en l'air. C'est toi, **HINATA**. C'est toi… toi…

Il la relâcha puis s'éloigna d'elle passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Quant à elle, elle ne put que baisser les yeux.

C'est vrai, il avait raison…Cependant…

- (_Prenant une grande respiration_) Cette « _scène_ » de toi et…lui dans notre lit…J'ai jamais pu…enfin…je n'ai jamais pu tirer un trait sur cette histoire. (_S'étant légèrement calmé_) Je n'ai jamais pu effacer cette image de toi et de lui… A chaque fois que je vois ou j'entends le nom Hyûga, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de penser à ce fameux jour. Que soit nos amis qui prononcent ton nom ou bien n'importe quoi qui se rapporte à toi, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Si Sakura n'était pas là, je crois que j'aurai…enfin… (_Se retournant pour lui faire face_) Tout ça pour te dire que je ne suis pas comme toi…

(_S'approchant d'elle_) Même maintenant quand je te voie, j'y repense. Une femme qui pour moi a toujours incarné la pureté, l'innocence… (_Etant maintenant devant elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux_) et par-dessous l'honnêteté…

Le cœur d'Hinata battu d'un coup très vite, s'étant rapproché encore plus près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Quant à lui, il ressentait son cœur battre très fort contre son torse.

- (_Reprenant son monologue et touchant de ses bouts des doigts les lèvres d'Hinata_) est devenue à une fraction de seconde la pire des ordures qu'on puisse trouver sur Terre.

Son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes.

- (_Effleurant ces lèvres puis ses joues, son cou_…) Et pourtant ce soir j'ai fait l'amour à cette « ordure », dit-il (_au creux de son oreille_).

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler. C'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Elle n'osait plus faire quoique soit. Elle ne faisait qu'avalait les paroles de Naruto sans réagir. Même pendant qu'il l'effleurait de ses bouts de doigts, Hinata restait stoïque. Cela surement à cause de ces paroles trop blessantes.

- (_Tout en continuant sa tirade_) Le pire dans tout ça, (_Humant ces cheveux_) j'ai pris plaisir à le faire. (_Ricanant_) Hmpft…Je dois être maso pour l'avoir fait avec toi. (_Plongeant son regard dans le sien et ne se préoccupant de caresser que ces lèvres) _Pourtant quand je t'ai fait l'amour, pas une seule fois m'est venu ce fameux jour.

(_Caressant à présent sa douce et soyeuse chevelure et toujours son regard plongeait dans le sien_) Je t'ai haï Hinata, je t'ai maudit ces trois dernières années… (_Effleurant ses bras)_ Malgré cela, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir quand ce type te draguait. C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais beau te haïr ces trois dernières années et même maintenant, cela n'a pu m'en empêcher de venir te voir…

- (_Revenant soudain à la réalité, le regarda perplexe_) …

- (_S'approchant de son doux visage et s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, baissant les yeux) _Tu as beau être la personne que je haïs le plus dans ce monde, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de te garder près de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes encore une nouvelle fois. Je voulais te voir et d'avoir auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible…je voulais …

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté droit de tel façon qu'il puisse la caresser de son bout de nez sa joue droite, son cou...

A ce contact, elle se raidit. Ce qui était sûr, elle n'éprouvait pas la même sensation que lorsqu'il la caressait lors de leurs ébats amoureux.

- (_Lui donnant par la même occasion des baisers furtifs sur visage évitant soigneusement ces lèvres_) Je…hmm…Tu m'as tellement fait tu mal il y a trois ans et malgré cela j'ai désiré t'embrasser, te toucher, te posséder…te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement… (_Continuant ses caresses, ses effleurements, ces baisers_) je t'ai haï tellement et pourtant je t'ai tant désiré à cet instant.

(_Arrêtant tout mouvement envers elle et la regardant sérieusement_) Hinata, tu es une femme des plus perfides que je puisse connaître…Je…J'aurais voulu ne jamais t'avoir rencontré.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Quant à elle du à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, s'écroula au sol abattu sous le coup de l'émotion.

- (_Etant au sol et baissant les yeux_) Es…Es-ce…Es-ce que tu-tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvé la vie ? demanda-elle (_d'une voix peu assurée_).

- (_Le regard dans le vide_) Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

- (_Etant à deux doigts de s'effondrer_) Je…je dis si-si tu regrettes de m'…

- (_La regardant_) J'ai compris ce que tu viens de dire, ce que je ne saisies c'est pourquoi tu me le dem…

- (_D'une voix tremblante_) ça-ça ne fait rien. Je…je ne veux plus…Je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est rentrer chez moi…(_parlant plus bas_) retrouver Gaara…Gaara…

Naruto l'observa quelques instants. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit tout bas. Au fond de lui, son cœur se serra.

- (_Faisant une grimace_) « Gaara »… pensa-il (_détournant le regard_).

Hinata avait pris sa décision. Elle l'avait déjà prise. Cependant cette fois-ci elle était sûre de son choix et elle en était persuadée qu'elle serait heureuse par la suite. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle se ressaisit et essuya ses larmes.

- (_Se relevant et faisant face à Naruto_) Na-Naruto, je…

- (_Relevant la tête_) Qu'es-ce que Gaara représente pour toi ? demanda-t-il (_d'une voix calme lui coupant la parole_).

- (_Prise au dépourvue_) Hein ?

- (_S'approchant d'elle et prenant son visage_) Dis-moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui quand nous sortions ensemble ? Dis-moi que je me suis trompée sur ton compte, que tu n'es pas cette femme qui…

-(_Le regard déterminé_) Je l'aime. J'aime Gaara. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui depuis…

- (_La prenant par le bras et serrant sa poigne_) Tu mens ! Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça si…

- (_Se dégagea de son emprise_) C'est la vérité et tout ce que tu as dit précédemment c'est vrai. Je suis belle et bien une « ordure » comme tu aimes si bien le dire. Pourquoi refuse-tu la vérité c'est bien toi…

(_Se retournant et essuyant une larme_) De toute façon quand cet ascenseur sera réparé, nos chemins se sépareront. Tu vas te marier à la femme que tu aimes plus que tout et je vais retourner auprès de l'homme que j'aime et que je chérirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Quant à ce qui ce vient de se passer…

S'approchant d'elle d'un pas vif et tirant sur son bras, il l'embrassa. Elle ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis se reprit. Elle le repoussa mais il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa avec plus de passion.

- (_Tout en l'embrassant_) Tu m'aimes ! Sinon tu n'aurais jamais couché avec moi et m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais juste après qu'on l'ait fait.

Elle cessa de se débattre.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, elle lui avait vraiment dit qu'elle l'aimait.

- (_Tout en continuant de l'embrasser_) Dis le Hinata…pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de fuir, dis-moi la vérité…je veux te l'entendre dire…

Elle le repoussa légèrement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Naruto s'était laissé faire.

- (_Hypnotisé par son regard_) Je…je… (_Baissant les yeux_) Pourquoi…pourquoi Naruto, tu tiens tant à le savoir… (_Serrant ses poings_) Tu…tu vas te marier, bon sang Naruto !

- (_Relevant son visage et plongeant son regard dans le sien_) Je veux savoir…Pourquoi-pourquoi tu m'as trompé (_le regard dur_)…Je n'ai jamais su la raison…ça m'as torturé l'esprit pendant un an jusqu'à cela devienne une obsession puis une haine. J'ai beau aimé Sakura toutes mon être, cette haine est toujours là plus forte et plus intense. (_L'attirant vers lui_) J'ai beau l'aimé, ma haine envers toi est bien plus forte. Si j'en connaissais la raison peut-être… peut-être que je pourrais enfin me libérer de cette emprise. (_Caressant sa joue_) Ne plus avoir à ressentir...Hinata…si te plait…

- (_Baissant les yeux_) Si-si…si je te disais que je t'aimais encore et que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Es-ce-que tu romprais avec Sakura et tu partirais avec moi au Japon ? (_Replongeant son regard dans le sien_)

- …

Il ne disait rien, il ne fit que la regardait. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se rétracta à la dernière minute. De toute façon, Hinata ne lui laissa pas cogiter plus longtemps décidant de reprendre où elle en était.

- (_Lui tournant le dos et croisant les bras_) C'était une question rhétorique. Je n'attendais pas de réponse de ta part spécialement et puis même si serait le cas, je sais que tu…(_Levant la tête vers le haut et respirant un bon coup avant de se retourner vers Naruto_) Enfin bon passons. Tu tiens tant que ça à savoir pourquoi j'ai fait l'a-am…(v_oyant du mal à prononcer ce dernier mot_).

- (_Le regard dur et étant légèrement irrité_) Faire l'amour avec cet enf** ? Ouais, je veux le savoir. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois au moins ça.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle voyait qu'il était déterminé à savoir coûte que coûte et qu'il ne la lâcherait avant d'en connaître la véritable raison.

- (_Détournant le regard_) C'est vrai, je dois au moins ça. Après tout, je me suis enfuit avec ton meilleur ami sans même essayer de m'expliquer ou de m'excuser.

Pour dire vrai, Hinata a voulu vraiment en discuté avec Naruto, il y a trois ans, le jour juste après que Naruto les ait surpris. Lorsque Naruto les avait surpris au lit, Hinata s'était levé brusquement couvrant sa nudité mais n'avait su dire quoique soit. Elle s'était rapprochée de Naruto instinctivement mais toujours sans sortir un seul mot. Naruto ne faisait que la dévisageait elle et _lui _avec fureur laissant couler une larme. Elle voulut essuyer sa larme, la mine peiné mais Gaara l'en empêcha tirant sur son poignet et la positionna derrière lui. Il porta son attention sur les mains entrelacées de Gaara et Hinata puis sur Gaara pour revenir à Hinata et enfin les mains entrelacées. Il serra les poings et avança vers eux. Il était prêt à frapper Gaara si Hinata n'était pas intervenu. Elle s'était interposée entre Naruto et Gaara et l'avait légèrement repoussé. La seule chose qu'elle avait su dire, d'une voix chevronnante :

« _Si te plait Naruto, ne fait pas ça. Ne t'en prends pas à lui_ »

Naruto l'avait regardé quelques instants sans dire un mot puis s'en alla en direction de la sortie. Il lui avait dit tout même une dernière chose avant de partir.

_« Je prendrais mes affaires en début d'après midi. Il serait préférable que tu ne sois pas là quand je reviendrais. De même pour lui_ »

Elle entendait ces mots comme si ils étaient prononcés hier.

(_Prenant une grande respiration, revenue à la réalité_) Si je devais choisir un adjectif pour me qualifier, se serait « _lâche_ ». Tu sais, quand je suis revenue et que tu avais prit tes affaires ce jour-là j'ai quitté immédiatement l'appartement sans même la refermer. J'ai couru les rues de Brooklyn à perdre mon souffle jusqu'à l'appart de Shikamaru. Je savais que tu y serais. Cependant arrivé devant la porte…j'ai…enfin je n'ai pas pu faire un pas de plus.

(_Affichant un sourire triste_) Tu crois que cela aurait changé quelque chose si j'étais allé jusqu'au bout, ayant au moins toqué à la porte ? (_Portant son regard vers lui_).

Il affronta son regard, d'un regard impénétrable et lui dit :

« _Je n'étais pas chez Shikamaru, ce jour-là_ », dit-il (_d'une voix neutre_).

Elle fut prise de court un instant et baissa les yeux.

« _Alors cela n'aurait rien changé_ » pensa-elle.

- (_Se reprenant et levant la tête_) Laisse-moi, deviner chez Sakura.

Elle serra les poings. Naruto le remarqua toute de suite.

-(_Pesta contre elle-même_) Bon dieu qu'es-ce qu'elle a au juste cette femme pour que quoi qu'il se passe dans ta vie, il faut toujours qu'elle en fasse partie ! Elle, elle seule pouvait te comprendre ou te remonter le moral ? parlait-elle (_plus pour elle-même que pour lui_).

- Oui, dit-il (_simplement_).

- Hein ? (_Sortit de ses songes_).

- (_Comprenant enfin_) Ah ! Je vois. (_Le regardant droit dans les yeux_) J'ai fait l'amour avec Gaara car lui seul pouvait me comprendre, dit-elle (_d'une traite sans cligner des yeux_).

Naruto l'observa. Il bouillonna de rage, intérieurement. Extérieurement, il serra les poings la fixant, le regard perçant.

- (_Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'arriver à sa hauteur ne détournant pas une seule fois le regard_) Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai fait l'amour avec ton meilleur ami. C'est simple dans ses bras, je me sentais aimé et unique…

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait empoignée et contrée violement contre le mur. Sa tête frappa violement le mur mais cela ne semblait pas la préoccuper d'avantage.

Son cœur lui fit plus mal que sa tête.

- (_Hors de lui et serrant sa poigne au niveau de ses épaules_) Tu nous fais quoi là, Hyuga ? Cracha-t-il. (_Sourire narquois_) Sa te va pas de jouer les pu** en mal d'affection…

- (_Elle lui caressa la joue et le regarda d'un air plein de compassion_) Désolé, je ne savais pas que cela t'aurais affecté autant...mais bon (_se détachant de sa poigne et d'un ton nonchalant_) Enfin cela t'aura au moins permis d'être avec la seule personne qui puisse te comprendre dans ce bas monde et qui…

Avant qu'elle fasse un pas de plus, il tira sur son bras et la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Il la regarda de ces yeux bleus d'azur froid un long moment.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard.

- (_Il soupira puis il fit un sourire, puis vient un rire franc_) Hinata, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à te suivre…

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Mais…(_la regardant dans les yeux_) j'ai saisi…j'ai saisi ce que tu...

Il s'était arrêtait de parler. Il était entrain de l'embrasser.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas au baiser ni à la repousser.

- (_Tout continuant de l'embrasser_) Hinata…hmm…Sakura…était juste une très bonne amie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa violement.

- (_Il pouffa et essuya ses lèvres_) Tu es vraiment une idiote, Hinata ! hurla-t-il. Tu as baisé avec lui, juste par jalousie !

Il prit ses cheveux entre ses mains et lâcha un long soupir.

- Jalousie d'ailleurs qui ne devrait pas même pas y être. (_Se tournant vers elle_) Je te croyais plus…

- Plus quoi au juste, hein ? (_montant le son_). Oui, Naruto continue ta pensée. Plus raffiné, moins SOTTE, PLUS COMPREHENSIBLE, PLUS PARFAITE, hurla-elle (_ayant enfin éclaté_).

Il ne dit rien. Il contenta de la regardait.

C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent (soit depuis vingt ans) qu'il la voyait perdre son sang froid pour la première fois.

- Sakura…Il fallait me dire si…

- (_Reprenant son souffle et tenant sa main qui tremblait_) Ce n'est pas Sakura…enfin ce n'était pas elle, le problème. C'était la façon dont tu lui accordais de l'importance. (_Tenant sa main pour arrêter les tremblements_) Oui, j'étais jalouse. Jalouse de l'importance que tu lui accordais. Tellement jalouse qu'elle passe avant tout. Jalouse que pratiquement chaque soir, tu allais la voir pour la réconforté une n-nième fois de sa déception amoureuse avec Sasuke. Horriblement jalouse que tu recomptes quand elle allait mal alors que ma douleur à tes yeux était invisible.

Elle s'était assit croyant arrêter ses tremblements.

- Cependant ne croit pas que j'ai couché avec Gaara par jalousie. (_Le regardant tout en étant assis_) Ce soir, j'avais bu. Tu étais partit une nouvelle fois la retrouver pour la réconforter, encore... Disons que ce soir, c'était un soir de trop. Plus encore, dans la journée j'avais eu une discussion avec père. C'était pour te dire que forcément ce jour-là, ce n'était pas ma journée. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu ne t'en es aperçu de rien comme d'habitude.

Sa main n'arrêtait toujours pas de trembler.

- Tout ça pour te dire, je me sentais vraiment mal. J'avais bu une de tes cannettes de bière. Je n'avais même pas fini la cannette que je me sentais déjà légère. Tu sais, j'étais prête à t'appeler et te dire tout ce que je pensais de ta soi-disant amitié avec Sakura.

Elle sourit tristement et regarda le plafond, la main toujours tremblante.

- Je n'ai jamais su comment il faisait, mais il arrivait toujours au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Enfin, il était là et le coup fil m'a paru si loin. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai serré dans mes bras. En temps normal, je pense que je n'aurais jamais fait ça. C'était un simple geste d'affection et pourtant je sais que je ne serais jamais capable de le refaire.

Il m'a écouté comme toujours, me sortant de temps en temps des mots réconfortants. Puis lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai…

- Sava, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoins de rajouter plus, la coupa-il (_sèchement_).

- Non. Tu dois savoir. J'ai…

- Et moi, je te dis que j'en n'ai pas envie…

- (_Se relevant et haussant le ton_) Je l'ai embrassé de mon plein gré. Il m'a repoussé mais voyant…

- Tais-toi…

- (_Ne voulant pas se plier à son ordre_) Voyant que j'étais…

Il avait mis sa main sur sa bouche, la retenant contre le mur.

- Hinata, dis pas un mot de plus.

Cela pouvait sonner comme un ordre, mais elle voyait dans les yeux du blond que cela semblait plus une supplication qu'un ordre.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur ayant toujours sa main sur sa bouche.

- (_Dans un souffle_) Je me répète mais tu es vraiment idiote, Hinata. Tu aurais du me dire tout ce que tu ressentais au lieu d'attendre que Gaara vienne te réconforter.

- (_Retirant sa main_) Ce que tu viens de me dire, tu aurais du lui à elle aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

- (_Se décollant du mur et étant à deux centimètres de son visage_) C'était une promesse. Une promesse que je m'étais faite, que je lui avais faite. La promesse d'être toujours présente pour elle quelque soit le problème qu'elle avait. Cela au nom de notre amitié. Tu sais quand je l'ai faite ?

-…

Il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part.

- Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il n'avait qu'avec toi que je voulais être.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-elle.

- Tu te rappelles de nos 16 ans. (_Soupirant et se détachant d'elle_) Le jour où je t'annonçais que je t'aimais et que je voulais être avec toi non comme ami mais comme ton…

- Où tu veux en venir, Naruto ?

- A partir de ce moment, il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je voulais être. Tu étais bien plus importante à mes yeux que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Cependant je l'avais dit à Sakura, de mes sentiments envers toi avant que je me déclare. Il faut comprendre qu'elle était ma meilleure amie et mon premier amour. Ne croit pas qu'elle ne m'a pas encouragé à me déclarer. Elle était la première à me dire de foncer et de me déclarer le soir même. Cependant j'avais sentit une lueur de tristesse dans sa voix. Et cette pour raison que je lui ais faite cette promesse.

« _Hé, Saku…je serais toujours là pour toi, donc ne crois pas que tu sois enfin débarrassé de moi. Si tu as problème, je serais présent »_

_« Baka, le sourire aux lèvres. Va la rejoindre maintenant si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te demande pourquoi tu as eu toutes ses équimoses. »_

_« Ok,ok…détalant comme un lapin mais qu'il dit avant de partir : C'est une promesse, Saku. Alors tache de ne pas l'oublier._ »

- Je suis désolé.

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai que j'ai pris notre relation pour acquis et je t'ai délaissé me focalisant que sur ses problèmes. Cependant je n'accepte toujours pas le fait que tu ais couché avec…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du sortir avec moi, dit-elle (_à voix basse_). Non, dès le début, tu aurais du me laisser me noyer dans…

Il était entrain de fermer les yeux, l'embrassant.

- Hmm…Naruto….essayant de parler (_et s'extirpant de ses bras_).

- Fermes-là, Hina. (_Tout en l'embrassant_) Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Que tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontré, d'accord mais n'en ait pas lorsque que je t'ai sauvée la vie, dit-il (_lâchant ses lèvres ne s'éloignant pas pour autant d'elle_).

- Même si pour toi, j'étais la pire chose qui te soit arrivée, pour moi tu as été la plus belle rencontre qui m'est eu l'occasion de vivre, dit-il (_s'en se rendre de compte_).

Elle regarda de ses grands yeux blancs ivoire.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui il lui avait dit.

- Euh…(_se grattant la tête gêné et se détournant son regard_) Tu sais…il ne faut…

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et sensuellement. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle si ce n'est la douceur de ces lèvres. Elle l'embrassa à plein poumon.

Il fut surpris par son geste.

- Hi-Hinata, tu dois savoir que j'…

- (_Se collant d'avantage à lui et tout en l'embrassant_) Je sais Na…hm…Naruto, je sais…Si te plait laisse-moi…ce dernier moment…laisse-moi…tes lèvres une dernière fois…si te plait…

Elle savait que Naruto aimait à présent Sakura et que c'est elle qu'il avait choisit de passer le restant de sa vie. Elle savait ce que signifiait ce baiser. Malgré cela elle voulait savourer ce dernier instant car elle savait que plus jamais elle aura l'occasion de pouvoir l'embrasser. C'est pourquoi elle profita au maximum de ce dernier moment passé avec lui. Elle voulait une dernière fois se sentir désirée par cet homme. Cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès son plus jeune âge et dont elle ne cessera jamais de l'aimer.

Naruto n'a jamais résisté à cette voix si douce et si câline. Il ne put lui refuser ce dernier moment d'intimité. C'est avec fougue et d'adresse qu'il intensifia le baiser resserrant par la même occasion sa taille.

Ils se sentaient si bien que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils étaient tellement éprit l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne sont même pas aperçus qu'une lumière aveuglante les éblouissait. Ils étaient tellement déconnectés de la réalité qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le bruit assourdissant de l'objet qui venait de tomber.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur baiser qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que depuis quelques minutes plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Dont l'une exprimait bien plus que de la surprise.

-Na…Naruto ?

Elle était complément pétrifiée, clouée sur place, figée. Non. Bien sur que non, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même penser qu'un jour, cet homme puisse la trahir. Elle était tout simplement…Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire dans quel état elle était.

Elle était aussi bien en colère que triste.

Aussi bien troublée que calme.

Calme. Oui, elle était.

Cependant il ne fallait pas croire que calme signifiait sereine.

C'est juste qu'elle gardait son sang-froid.

Elle se devait de garder son sang-froid.

C'est tout ce qui lui restait à présent : son amour-propre, sa dignité, son honneur.

Par-dessus tout elle voulait préserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto. Il soutenu son regard. Il savait qu'il était en tord. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, s'excuser pour commencer mais rien ne sortit. Comme si les mots étaient coincés au niveau de sa gorge.

Quant à leurs amis, eux non plus ne pouvaient rien dire. Cette situation était tellement embarrassante qu'ils auraient préféré être six pieds sous terre qu'insister à ça.

D'ailleurs, Tenten leur fait signe qu'il faudrait mieux partir les laissant seuls. Ils opinèrent tous oui de la tête et s'apprêter à partir discrètement.

- Ne partez pas, dit-elle (_d'une voix trop neutre_).

- Saku…, tenta de dire Kiba (_confus_).

- (_D'un ton ferme et dur_) Ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas savoir quelle excuse ou justification notre tendre et cher baka va nous sortir pour s'être envoyé en l'air avec son ex, le jour… (_marquant une pause et se reprit_) le jour même de la réception de ses fiançailles.

Kiba voulait intervenir mais Ino le devança.

- Tu as raison. On ne voudrait pour rien au monde rater ça, dit-elle (_d'un air sérieux que personne ne lui reconnaissait_).

A l'exception de Sakura et de Naruto, tout monde était scotché devant le comportement de Ino.

Kiba voulut lui en dissuader mais devant le regard noir et froid d'Ino, il déchanta vite.

C'était contre leur gré que Kiba et Tenten durent suivre cette discussion qui allait être plus que houleuse.

Depuis le début, Sakura ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard à Hinata. Ses yeux étaient tout de suite posés sur Naruto. Quant à Hinata, elle ne fit que les regarder : elle et Naruto. Elle n'osait dire quoique ce soit de peur de dire une maladresse ou d'aggraver la situation.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle ne disait rien depuis le début et ne faisait que les observait. D'ailleurs avant que Kiba dise quelque chose, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de ses amis tellement qu'elle était obnubilé par Sakura.

Cependant à cause de l'atmosphère trop pesante, elle décida tout de même de briser ce silence même si pour cela, la situation devait s'aggraver.

- (_D'une voix déterminée_) Sakura, Naruto…

- (_D'une voix cassante_) Ferme-là, veux-tu. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je veux entendre de sa propre bouche qui…

- (_D'une voix douce mais aussi à la fois ferme_) Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Sakura.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Hinata. Ils étaient tous surpris par le ton qu'employait la Hyuga. Sakura la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

- Naruto, il…

- J'aime Hinata Hyuga, dit-il (_regardant Sakura_).

A présent tous regardaient Naruto y compris Hinata qui était plus que surprise. Son cœur battait si vite.

Sakura aussi l'observait. Bien que surprise par la nouvelle au début, elle sourit faiblement.

- (_Ayant un faible sourire, le regardant_) Alors tu l'aimes ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'excuser…

- (_La bousculant contre le mur_) Il m'a simplement suffit de te dire que je l'aime pour tu me crois si rapidement. Si je te dis que c'est toi que j'aime, es-ce que tu me croiras aussi facilement ? dit-il (_le plus sérieusement du monde_).

- (_Ne comprenant plus rien_) Hein ?

- C'est toi que j'aime Sakura et personne d'autre. Tu es la seule avec qui je veux être. Bien que ce que j'ai fait soit impardonnable, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Je comprends que tu sois en colère et que tu ne veuilles probablement plus jamais me revoir. Cependant cela ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime et…

- (_Bousculant Kiba_) At-attends…attends-nous, Hinata !

Tenten et Kiba partirent rejoindre une Hinata qui préféra fuir qu'insister d'avantage à cette déclaration d'amour.

- Quelle idiote, quelle idiote je suis…comment tu as pu croire encore à cet instant qu'il puisse t'aimer (_essuyant une larme_) stupide cœur, pourquoi réagit-tu toujours ainsi lorsqu'il est là…pensa-Hinata (_courant vers la sortie_).

[…]

Sakura comme Naruto avaient tourné leur regard vers la Hyuga au moment où elle partit.

Après avoir brièvement vu Hinata partir, elle avait porté son regard vers Naruto.

Il regardait toujours en direction du chemin qu'Hinata avait emprunté.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise. Naruto reporta son regard vers elle, la laissant faire.

- Pourquoi avoir dit que tu l'aimais ?

- …

- Tu pouvais aussi bien me dire directement que tu m'aimais que…

- ça n'aurait pas eu le même impact, dit-il (_simplement_).

Elle s'éloigna de lui et partit vers la sortie. Avant de quitter l'ascenseur, elle s'arrêta.

-Ne refait pas deux fois la même erreur. Tu devrais lui courir après avant que ce soit trop…

- Qu'es-ce-que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas à elle que j'ai demandé de m'épouser…

- (_D'une voix morne_) Naruto, ne me fait pas répéter. Toi et moi c'est fini. (_Elle enleva sa bague de fiançailles et le déposa au sol_) C'est à elle que tu devrais lui donner.

Elle partit au courant. Naruto prit la bague puis cria son nom s'apprêtant à la poursuivre mais Ino l'en n'empêcha.

- (_Se dressant devant son chemin_) Ecarte-toi, Ino, menaça-t-il.

Elle s'écarta lui laissant le champ libre. Il courut à sa poursuite.

- Sakura, elle était présente ce jour-là…le jour où Hinata allait prendre le vol pour le Japon en compagnie de Gaara, hurla Ino.

Naruto s'arrêta. Elle se rapprocha de Naruto

- Elle a insisté tout comme toi à son départ. Elle t'avait poursuivit depuis l'appart de Kiba jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle t'avait vu sortir de l'appart de Kiba comme un dégénéré, prendre ta moto et mettre le turbo pour aller retrouver celle qui t'a blessé. Hinata…Tu étais prêt à lui pardonner mais…

- Abrège, veux-tu. Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-il (_irrité_).

- (_Commençant à s'énerver_) Très bien, comme tu veux. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est peine perdu. Si tu compte vraiment la récupérer, ne lui dis pas alors qu'elle compte plus à tes yeux que Hyuga. Elle sait très bien que c'est faux à présent. On a eu la preuve, ce soir. Tu auras beau lui dire qu'elle compte plus à tes yeux que Hinata, elle saura pertinemment que c'est faux.

- (_Grinçant de dents_) Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Si tu réfères au fait que j'ai cou…

-(_Le coupant sèchement_) Je ne parle pas de ça, bien que dans un sens, cela en fait toute même partie. Je parle de la façon dont tu regardais la petite Hinata tout à l'heure. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'important à part elle. Cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure que tu voulais la rejoindre. A croire que la déclaration pour Sakura que tu venais à l'instant de lui faire n'avait jamais existé. Un peu plus et on se demandait si on ne te gênait pas.

(_Faisant un pas vers lui et soufflant un bon coup avant de reprendre_) Dis-toi, ce que je viens de te dire c'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu la regardais ainsi, alors imagine ce qu'elle a du ressentir, Sakura. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le regard que tu l'as porté à l'instant soit le même lorsque tu la vu partir avec Gaara. Ce qui signifierait que pour Saku, cela ferait la deuxième fois qu'elle assisterait à cette scène.

Imagine ce qu'elle a du ressenti ce soir, comme si c'est trois dernières années passés avec toi, n'avaient jamais existé à tes yeux.

- Si tu veux me faire comprendre que Sakura croit que Hinata a une place plus importante qu'elle dans mon cœur, alors je t'arrête tout de suite, elle fait fausse route. Je peux comprendre d'après ce qu'elle a vu ce soir, qu'elle puisse remettre en doute ma sincérité envers elle mais pas ce que nous avons bâti ces trois dernières années. Crois-moi si je ne croyais pas à cette relation ou si je pensais à une autre femme qu'elle, je peux te faire le sermon (_l'air sérieux, la regardant droit dans les yeux_) je ne l'aurais jamais demandé en mariage.

- Pourquoi avoir couché avec Hinata ?

- C'est inexcusable ce que j'ai fait et c'est pourquoi…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Pourquoi…pourquoi avoir fait l'amour à une autre femme que Sakura ? POURQUOI ?

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! cria-t-il. (_Se reprenant_) je-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai-aime pas Hinata. J'ai déjà pris ma décision, c'est Sakura…

- Laisse-moi te poser une dernière question, Naruto. Qu'es-ce que représente Hinata pour toi à présent ?

- Elle…Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais en parler avec toi.

Il partit cette fois-ci pour de bon.

- (_Parlant fort pour qu'il puisse entendre_) Si tu as des sentiments ne serait-ce qu'un minimum pour Hinata, alors soit honnête avec Sakura, ne t'approche plus d'elle.

[…]

Dans une chambre de l'hôtel Plaza, une jeune femme essuyait ses larmes. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la personne entrait.

- (_Essuyant son mascara qui coulait_) Allez-vous en, je veux voir personne et surtout pas toi Naruto, dit-elle (_sans regarder la personne_).

- C'est moi, j'ai fait partir les invités. Cependant j'ai rien dit à propos de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Ino…(_redoublement de pleure_)

Ino la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Je suis désolée, Sakura.

- _Je vois, il n'est pas venu la voir…c'est mieux ainsi_, pensa-elle.

Sur cette pensée, elle écouta les plaintes et les douleurs de sa meilleure amie. Ce qui était sur, elle fera tout pour redonner le sourire à sa meilleure avec ou sans Naruto. De préférence sans lui. En tout cas, pas après la discussion qu'ils ont eu. C'était certain que le blond n'avait pas oublié la brune. Et dire qu'il allait épouser sa meilleure amie. D'un certain côté, valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne maintenant que plus tard.

Naruto errant dans les rues commerçantes repensa à la discussion qu'il avait avec Ino.

Il n'était pas allé voir Sakura. Cependant il ne faut pas croire que les paroles d'Ino avaient mis des doutes sur ses sentiments envers Sakura.

Non, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour la rose, il l'aimait sincèrement même après le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Bien qu'il ait couché avec son ex et qu'il ait même ressenti du plaisir durant le moment (bien qu'il aurait préféré de ne rien ressentir voire ne rien faire), il désirait et voulait toujours être avec Sakura malgré ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Hinata.

La rose représentait son avenir. Il ne pouvait se projeter dans l'avenir sans l'inclure. C'était vital qu'elle soit là à ses côtés. Ces trois dernières années, elle était son souffle de vie.

Sans elle, ce n'était pas sur qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête.

Ce n'était pas une simple tromperie, pour Naruto. Hinata l'avait vraiment brisé et déshumanisé.

Elle lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en lui. Ce jour ce n'était pas seulement son cœur qu'elle avait détruit mais toute sa personne.

C'était grâce à Sakura, si il était l'homme qui il était. C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'aimait et l'avait demandé en mariage.

La simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas allé voir Sakura juste après sa confrontation avec Ino, est qu'il voulait réfléchir au calme pour comprendre…

Oui, comprendre. Comprendre son comportement de ce soir.

Si il y avait une chose qui n'était pas encore bien clair à son esprit : c'était bien son comportement vis-à-vis de Hinata.

Les paroles d'Ino avait su mettre le doigt là il ne voulait pas s'attarder.

Après sa confrontation avec elle. Il se devait de se poser la question ne serait-ce pour lui mais surtout pour elle.

Il se devait se remettre en question. Il se devait d'éclaircir la situation avant d'aller rejoindre sa fiancée et de la convaincre de lui donner une seconde chance.

« _Pourquoi avoir couché avec Hinata ?_ »

Il se devait de trouver une réponse. C'est vrai à ce moment là, il n'a su quoi répondre.

« _Pourquoi avoir couché avec Hinata ?_ »

Il avait beau aimé Sakura, il avait aucune idée pourquoi il avait sauté sur « _elle_ » ni d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait décidé de la sortir des griffes de ce séducteurs de pacotille ou encore lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se fondre quand il l'avait vu faire la tête parce qu'il avait taquiné. Il y a aussi le moment…

Il sortit de ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Kiba.

Franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses reproches ou ses réprimandes.

Il s'en doutait que Kiba ne sera pas tendre avec lui, surtout après ce qu'il a fait à sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait rien dit à ce moment là car comme tous ils étaient sous le choc. Cependant le drame passait, il n'allait surement pas se gêner.

- (_Soupirant un grand coup, il décrocha_) Kiba, je ne suis pas d'humeur à…

-(_Le coupant d'une voix sèche_) Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Soi-disant en passant, je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour remonter les bretelles je serais venu directement t'arranger le portrait.

- (_Pouffant pas du tout effrayer par ces menaces_) hmm…Très bien si tu ne m'a pas appelé pour ça. M'en veux mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler ni de t'entendre donc si tu as quelque…

- C'est à propos de Hinata, elle p…

- (_Le coupant tout de suite_) Je te ferais rappeler que tout ce qui se rapproche de loin ou de près de cette femme, cela ne me concerne en rien. Cela s'applique toujours même après ce que tu viens de voir. Sur ce…

- Pas après ce que j'ai vu…

- (_Commençant à s'énerver_) Qu'es-ce que vous avez tous à penser que…

- (_Le stoppant immédiatement_) Ecoute le temps presse et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuté de ça. Je voulais te prévenir qu'elle partait ce soir, je ne sais pas où malheureusement. Mais à mon avis je ne crois pas que ce soit le japon.

- (_D'une voix glaciale_) Et alors ?

- « Et alors ? » tu me dis, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai laissé partir avec un autre mec, le cœur plein d'amertume, ni moi d'ailleurs qui est couché avec elle, le jour de mes fiançailles ni la regardait partir une seconde fois le cœur lourd ou encore…

- Tu veux quoi, dit-il (_agacé_) que je la rejoigne peut-être. Je crois que toi ni les autres aient bien compris. C'est fini entre elle et moi et cela depuis tr…

- Elle est partit sans Gaara.

-…

- Je te connais Naruto depuis le jardin d'enfance et Hinata depuis le berceau. Pour te dire vrai, si je devais dire le moment où toi ou Hinata étiez le plus heureux, ce serait lorsque vous sortiez ensemble. (_Soupirant un bon coup_) Naruto, il n'y a que toi qui puisse lui redonner le sourire et…

- (_D'une voix faible_) Kiba, je suis désolé. Mais je peux rien n'y faire. Je veux vraiment récupérer Sakura. C'est Gaara que tu aurais du appeler.

Le blond allait raccrocher…

- Attends Naruto… (_Soupirant une nouvelle fois_) Très bien, je comprends, se résigna-t-il. (_Soufflant une nouvelle fois_) Serait injuste si je ne te relèverais pas ce que je sais à propos de Sakura aussi.

- (_Se ressaisissant_) Quoi ? Tu sais quoi à propos de Sakura ? Elle va bien ? Quelque chose lui est arri…

- (_Parlant dans sa barbe_) Si Ino l'apprends, elle va m'étriper… (_Re-soufflant_) Elle part ce soir, s'adressant à Naruto. Elle est à l'aéroport pour la Grèce…

- Quel est l'aéroport ? le coupant (_courant à recherche d'un taxi_).

- Naruto. Tu ne m'as laissé finir. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Elle va rejoindre Sasu…

- (_S'étant arrêter, serrant les poings et d'une voix dur_) Kiba, l'adresse ! Dépêche toi de me la donnait !

- (_Soufflant de résignation_) Tu sais que tu risques de plus jamais revoir Hinata si tu vas… (_Entendant les grognements de Naruto_) Très bien, très bien, voici l'adresse…

Kiba lui indiqua l'adresse et Naruto reprit sa chasse aux taxis.

- Je sais ton ressentiment envers Sasuke mais tu devrais tout même…

Naruto avait raccroché.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de l'Uchiwa, sa colère avait dicté son corps.

Sakura avait beau le haïr, il l'en empêcherai coûte que coûte qu'elle aille le rejoindre.

Si Naruto était furax à l'entente du nom Sasuke c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais pu lui pardonner du mal qu'il avait affligeait à Sakura.

Et dire qu'à présent elle retournait auprès de cet homme qui l'avait trop souffrir par le passé. Pour Naruto, c'était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire. Il préféra mille fois qu'elle le haïsse en faisant des poupées vaudou à son effigie, ou pire qu'elle puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quel mec si cela peut atténuer sa douleur cependant il ne la laisserait jamais même un court instant avec cet homme.

Si lui il la méritait ? C'était moins sûr mais il ferait tout regagner sa confiance et être digne d'être présent à ses côtés.

Dans tout les cas si lui, il ne la méritait pas alors « ce type » ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Il était certain que si elle le rejoignait, elle allait re-souffrir, ça plus jamais il voulait que cela se reproduise.

Il l'avait vu tellement de fois pleurer à cause de cet homme et la consoler comme il put (délaissant Hinata qui était sa copine à cette époque), qu'il s'était juré de l'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme.

Donc c'est avec cette détermination qu'il courut vers le taxi qu'il avait sifflé au loin.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Cependant pas pour lui mais pour une jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dedans.

Quel fut sa surprise quand il reconnu que cette femme n'était autre que Hinata.

- (_Arrivé à sa Hauteur_) Hi…Hinata ?

Reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur, son cœur rata un battement. Ne voulant pas replonger dans la douleur elle ne daigna même pas tourner son regard vers lui et s'engouffra dans le taxi.

Naruto l'observa, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Elle rebattu la porte vers elle mais Naruto étant plus rapide, la retenue.

Il s'apprêtait à parler mais le taximan le devança.

- Désolé M'sieur mais la petite était là avant vous. (_Le_ _ton plus dur_) Je vous demande de lâcher cette portière et de vous trouver un autre taxi.

Il continuait toujours à la fixer en tenant fermement la portière tandis qu'elle regarda droit devant elle, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

Le taximan commençant à s'impatienter voyant le blond ne daignait pas bouger, il donna un coup d'accélération tout en demandant à la brune de bien s'accrocher.

Hinata s'accrocha tant bien mal au cuir du siège mais cela n'a pas pu l'empêcher de tomber du taxi (ayant la portière ouverte et surtout n'ayant pas mit de ceinture de sécurité).

Naruto était resté figé jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit tombé où là il ne cogita même pas un millième de seconde et partit à son secours.

- (_Affolé_) Hinata, tu m'entends ? (_Le tapotant les joues légèrement, la voyant plus pale que d'habitude_) Si te plait, Ouvre les yeux, supplia-t-il Hinata, si te plait…(_la ramenant vers lui_) je veux pas te perdre…pas comme ça…Je suis désolé…pitié…dit-il (_d'une voix pâteuse et les larmes qui commença dangereusement à couler_)

Le taximan s'arrêta brusquement voyant qu'il l'avait « perdue ». Arrivé à sa hauteur, il voulut s'excuser et appeler les secours mais Naruto l'empêcha de s'approcher plus près d'elle et lui donna un coup poing sous la colère. Puis il s'éloigna avec Hinata dans les bras loin du taximan et du troupeau qui se faisait de plus en plus dense.

Dans l'agitation et l'affolement, il ne réfléchit pas et au lieu d'appeler les secours il préféra seulement l'éloigner de l'agitation et l'emmener vers un droit calme.

Pendant qu'il courait, Hinata se réveilla tout doucement. Bien qu'elle avait mal un peu partout dans le corps, lui son cœur était serein. Cette chaleur qui l'entourait cette odeur si enivrante elle se sentait si bien qu'elle pouvait même oublier un court instant la douleur qui lui tira un peu partout.

Elle avait eu de la chance. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne connaissaient la gravité de ces blessures elle n'avait rien de grave. Ces blessures étaient superficielles.

Il y avait eu plus de peur que du mal.

Cependant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Il s'arrêta ayant trouvé un petit étang. Il allait la déposer sur le banc s'il n'avait pas entendu une petite voix fluette et cristalline.

Il tremblait. Il avait peur que ce soit son imagination qui lui joue des tours.

Il ne voulait pas tourner son regard vers la femme qu'il tenait dans les bras car même si c'était un rêve ou son imagination, il ne voulait pas que ce soit détruit.

Il préféra rester encore dans l'illusion si c'était bien ça que d'affronter la dure et triste réalité.

- Na-Naruto, c'est bi-bien toi ?

Il se crispa une nouvelle fois. C'est avec appréhension et la peur dans le ventre qu'il tourna son regard vers elle.

Son regard bleu d'azur rencontra ces yeux couleur ivoire.

Manifestement, elle n'avait pas encore toute sa tête.

Elle le sourit faiblement et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Elle essuya une larme qui menaça de couleur.

- Hi-Hinata… (_d'une voix tremblante_).

Il la déposa délicatement sur ces deux pieds et l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il caressa ses cheveux.

- Idiote, tu ne sais pas la peur que tu m'as faite. Je te fais fuir tant que ça, Hinata ? Que tu ais prête à mettre ta vie en danger…Ne re…

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de son étreinte. Elle l'observa.

Tout le revenait en mémoire. La carte d'invitation aux fiançailles, son envol pour New York, sa rencontre avec Naruto, l'ascenseur en panne, leur moment intime, le retour à la réalité plutôt dure, Sakura…

C'est vrai, Sakura.

Oh mon dieu, qu'es-ce qu'elle allait faire encore.

Elle recula.

Non pas encore. C'était bien terminé entre lui et elle.

Elle recula d'un pas encore.

Elle ne voulait pas replongé. Ce faire tout un cinéma une nouvelle fois.

Elle fit encore un pas en arrière.

Non, elle ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur. Ca a été difficile mais elle avait enfin eu la force de passer à autre chose.

Une fois de plus, elle recula.

Oui, elle avait la force de passer à autre chose. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle Hinata.

Un pas en arrière une nouvelle fois, puis lui tourna le dos et commença à courir.

Avant même qu'il commence à cogité, il était déjà à sa poursuite.

Comment pouvait-elle encore courir après le choc qu'elle a eu ?

Cette femme n'arrêtera pas de le surprendre.

Elle souhaite tant que ça de lui fuir !

Il accéléra la cadence, il voulait la rattraper.

Non. Il ne voulait pas seulement la rattraper.

Il augmenta encore le pas.

Il voulait la garder. Il voulait la garder près de lui.

Plus quelques mètres qui les séparer.

La garder rien que pour lui. Qu'elle ne regarde que lui. Qu'elle rougisse qu'en sa présence.

Plus qu'un mètre.

Ce qu'il souhait…Non. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout c'est qu'il fasse encore partit de sa vie.

Moins d'un mètre.

Ce qu'il voulait par-dessous tout et qu'il osait enfin le dire c'est qu'il fasse encore partit de son cœur.

- (_Réussissant enfin à la rattraper, il lui tenu le bras la faisant retourner vers lui_) Hi…Hi…Hinata, articula-t-il (_difficilement à bout souffle_).

- (_Respirant fortement_) Na-Naruto, lâche-moi si te plait…

- Hi-Hinata… (_Reprenant souffle_).

- (_D'une voix lasse et suppliante_) Naruto, si te plait…laisse-moi par…

- Es-que tu m'aimes, Hinata ? demanda-t-il (_du but en blanc, la regardant le plus sérieusement du monde_).

- Hein ? (_surprise par la question_).

- Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? (_la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux_).

- (_Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux_) On a déjà eu cette conversation, Naruto, dit-elle (_d'un ton lasse_). (_Tournant son regard vers lui_) D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être avec elle en ce moment ?

C'est vrai, si il n'avait pas croisé Hinata, il serrait déjà à l'aéroport, et probablement entrain d'arranger le portrait de ce bât**.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre.

Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de la croiser. Il a fallu aussi qu'il intervienne, qu'elle ne s'échappe pas une nouvelle fois, qu'il garde la portière le plus longtemps possible afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas une nouvelle fois.

Dès qu'il avait vu, il pouvait aussi bien tourner les talons et reprendre un autre taxi. Ainsi rejoindre Sakura dans les temps.

Cependant c'était plus fort que lui; il devait la rejoindre.

Il ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi.

Ça lui fait rappeler qu'il avait réagit de la même façon lorsqu'il la vit avec ce dragueur sans cou**. Ou encore, lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir et l'avait empêché de partir en la convaincant de rester pour ces amis.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est seulement en à ta présence que je réagis comme ça. Quand tu es là, je ne contrôle plus mes émotions. Je deviens agressive, coléreux, jaloux mais aussi vulnérable, sensible, peureux… (_S'approchant d'elle tandis qu'elle recule_) Tu me rends vulnérable.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer son corps avait rencontré un arbre. Elle sentit son souffle et ses battements de cœur contre sa poitrine.

- (_Prenant une mèche, la mettant derrière son oreille_) C'est seulement en ta présence que je perds le contrôle. Je deviens fou (_le sourire amère_). Tu me rends dingue, Hinata. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire réagir ainsi…

Il regarda ces lèvres. Il voulut les embrasser. Il allait l'embrasser mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Tu sais en ce moment, je devrais être à l'aéroport entrain d'empêcher Sakura, ma fiancé de quitter le pays avec cette enflure de Sasuke. Rien et je dis rien, ne pouvait m'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre. (_Tournant son regard vers elle_) Pourtant toi, la femme que j'ai promis d'haïr jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tu as su me détourner d'eux. (_Pouffant_) Le pire ce n'est pas la haine que j'éprouvais envers toi qui m'a fait détourner de mon choix premier. (_Se grattant la tête tout en baissant la tête_) C'est la peur, cette foutu peur…(_portant son regard vers elle_) cette peur de perdre pour toujours sans retour possible.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de soucoupe. Elle ne comprenait pas ou plutôt elle n'était pas certaine de bien vouloir comprendre.

Il se détourna d'elle une nouvelle fois, lui tournant le dos. Il se gratta une fois plus la tête.

- (_Ricanant puis éclatant dans un fou rire) _Aahahaha ! Je viens d'entendre ce que je viens de dire ! Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, Hinata ? Ne trouve-tu que ces paroles sont ceux d'un type amoureux qui se déclare à sa belle !

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois avec de l'incompréhension. Puis ayant percuté ce qu'il voulait dire, elle baissa les yeux.

- (_D'une voix basse_) Moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. (_Tournant son regard vers lui_) Je crois que tu confonds amour et culpabilité, répondit-elle (_d'une voix calme_).

Il avait arrêté de rigoler. Cela depuis un bon moment. Dès lors que Hyuga avait prit la parole, son fou rire avait toute de suite cessé.

Puis il y eu un long silence avant qu'un des deux prenne la parole. Il la regardait de ces yeux bleus d'azur sans dire un mot.

- (_Brisant enfin ce silence_) C'est ce que tu penses ?

- (_Le regardant toujours_) Oui, dit-elle (_simplement_).

Après cela, elle lui fit une courbette en signe d'en revoir et tourna les talons.

Naruto l'observa s'éloigner de plus en plus.

- (_Etant maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de lui_) Attend Hinata ! Ne pars pas, hurla-il (_pour qu'elle l'entende_).

Elle s'était arrêté dos à lui.

- (_Arrivé à sa hauteur_) Je ne veux pas que tu partes, lui souffla-il.

Elle frissonna à l'entente de sa voix et sentant son souffle sur sa nuque.

- Je croyais que c'était clair.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Mes sentiments. (_Faisant un sourire maladroit_) Je viens de laisser l'occasion (et je crois l'unique) de me réconcilier avec Sakura, pour venir te…

- (_L'arrêtant tout de suite et baissant les yeux_) Je viens te le dire Naruto, la culpabilité n'est pas de l'am…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue droite. Elle rougit fortement.

Il prit son visage entre ces deux mains et le rapprochant du sien

- Es-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Naruto…(_ne sachant plus quoi dire_).

Il prit sa ma main et il la plaça sur son cœur qui tambourinait.

- Si ce soir, je t'avais vraiment perdu…ce cœur que tu ressens n'aurait jamais plus battu de cette façon. Il n'y a que toi pour affoler mon cœur ainsi.

Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle attrapa sa chemise et lui rendit le baiser. Il intensifia le baiser léchant ces lèvres, caressant, jouant avec sa langue.

Ce baiser était à la fois tendre et fougueux.

Mettant fin au baiser étant un bout souffle, il la regarda avec tendresse et l'enlaça tendrement.

- (_Enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux_) Je te veux, te désire que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais loin de moi (_resserrant encore plus son étreinte_). (_La regardant droit dans les yeux_) Comprends-tu enfin mes sentiments, Hina ?

Elle rougit fortement entendant son surnom.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était sincère. Son surnom qu'il avait prononcé à cet instant n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle mais plutôt de la tendresse, de la passion tout simplement un sentiment amoureux.

Elle l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans ces bras.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki, susurra-elle (_d'une voix douce que lui seul pouvait entendre_).

Il sourit tendrement et l'enlaça d'avantage tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Naruto…

Ce type avait beau haït ces trois dernières années cette femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur…

Il avait beau aimé une autre femme ces trois dernières années et demandait celle-ci en mariage…

Il avait beau lui dire des mots blessant à cette femme qui s'était promis d'haïr jusqu'à la fin de ces jours…

Et pourtant…

Il a fallu une fraction de seconde pour constater que la femme qu'il pensait haïr était tout pour lui.

Il a fallu d'une fraction de seconde pour prendre conscience que celle qui allait à perdre à jamais était-celle avec qui il voulait être.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi démuni et vulnérable qu'à cette fraction de seconde.

Le fait qu'il ait pensé, imaginé, ressenti qu'il allait la perdre ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, il a su à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus continuer sa vie tel qu'elle était.

Avant cet accident, il n'aurait jamais cru que « _sa_ » propre vie aurait un tel impact sur lui.

Sakura, Sasuke, son mariage, sa haine envers elle…plus rien n'aurait eu d'importance si il l'avait réellement perdue.

Tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant c'est qu'elle vive et qu'elle ne le quitte plus jamais que soit dans l'espace ou dans le temps. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle reste à présent à ses côtés pour le restant de ces jours.

Cela, il n'aurait jamais cru possible même imaginé un court instant d'avoir de telle pensée à son égard si il n'avait vécu ni ressenti cette peur de la perdre pour toujours.

Comme quoi, on se rend compte de la valeur des choses lorsqu'on les a perdues.

Bien qu'il ne l'a pas perdu, mais failli, il se rendit compte que cette femme qu'il pensait n'éprouver que de la haine, est celle dont il ne pourra plus jamais passer de sa présence.

C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux : Cette femme a toujours eu son cœur.

[_Perdre un être. C'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus._

_« Pourquoi avoir couché avec Hinata ? »_

_Il connaissait la réponse._

_La peur de « __**LA**__ » perdre._

_Dans cette cage d'ascenseur, prise au piège, Naruto était prêt à succomber à la folie. Perdre la raison. Il le savait et bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à cet instant il s'était préparé._

_Il ne voulait pas « __**LA**__ » perdre._

_Bien qu'il luttait avec toute la volonté du monde comme le fait de penser à Sakura, à son avenir avec elle, il savait malgré tout que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sombre._

_Il ne pouvait « __**LA**__ » perdre._

_Pourtant le fait de savoir qu'il allait perdre la raison il avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre : c'était elle._

_Qui dit folie dit perte de soi-moi et par conséquent occulter de tout bon sens._

_Ce qui en convient qui serait aussi privé de ses sentiments envers elle que soit la haine ou autre chose elle n'occuperait plus l'esprit du blond. _

_Le fait de ne pas la voir mais aussi et surtout le fait de ne pas penser à elle c'était une certaine façon aussi, de la perdre._

_Bien qu'elle ne fût pas présente ces trois dernières années auprès de lui Naruto n'a jamais cessé de penser à elle. Même si il était relié à elle par la haine, ce n'enlèverait rien au fait que son esprit était toujours tourné vers elle._

_La folie. Le fait de perdre tout contrôle de soi._

_La folie l'amenait au désespoir. _

_Et le Désespoir à la Peur._

_La peur de la perdre._

_Cette peur l'a conduit à l'amour. _

_L'amour…_

_L'amour, tout simplement aimer la personne qui a su retenir notre attention, notre…cœur._

_Alors l'Amour n'était-elle pas en soi aussi une forme de folie, indirectement ?_ ]

- (_Au creux de son oreille)_ Me prendrais-tu pour un fou, si je te disais…

Il lui susurra les trois qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps

- Je t'aime Hinata Hyuga. Je t'aime sincèrement à un point que j'en ai perdu la raison…

- (_Elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement_) Si tu es fou alors, on est deux à l'être. Deux fous qui s'aiment à en perdre les pédales.

_[L'amour n'a peut-être de raisonnable que sa folie]._

Fin.

* * *

Verdict ? C'est long ?^^Ou devrais-je demandais... : cela valait le coup de perdre toute son après-midi ou soirée ou sa matinée pour lire "ça" ? Bref j'attends vos suggestions ,vos réactions, vos avis, vos opinions enfin tout ça pour dire j'attends vos commentaires, chers lecteurs^^ et Si cela vaut le coup que je continue dans les one-shot (oui c'est ma première ^^) ou j'arrête toute de suite le massacre (sans rire u_u)


End file.
